Jack in Chase's Footsteps
by ChaseYoung4Ever
Summary: Its been a month since the monks saved Omi. Now during night Jack captures Kimiko and challenges her to an actual Showdown. The stakes are Rai's and Dojo's freedom for her eternal loyalty. Its up to Omi to investigate the levels of corruption. JackXKim
1. Overthought

Disclaimer I do not own Jack, Rai, Kimiko, or any other references to Xialoin Showdown, and ect-  
Refrence from In the Flesh as Rai fought the others in the vault;Refrence from Episode 6. Chameleon 

Jack takes after Chase and challenged Kimiko to a showdown for a large wager.  
-  
Chapter 1: Overthought

It was eerie more darker on this night for others, ever since Omi regained his good chi Chase has laied low planning something

in that dark corner of the world he owns. Kimiko wanting some fun to happened has been volunteering to gaurd the sheng-

gone- wou where only Jack would ever come for him, he too hasn't been seen.

Master Fung said "That the unseen always will be shown when the sun rises." Which what Kimiko figured that always

something will happen no matter what.

Kimiko lifted her head she sworn she heard something familiar just couldn't place her finger on what it was, so all she could do

was stay alert. ()The glass ceiling broke as a wave of Jack-Bots came rushing through trying to contain Kimiko, even without

who Wudai Strength she could easily poke the machines to death. Now a second wave came through the vault doors

capturing Kimiko by the wrists stronger than normal.

"Jack you coward show yourself." Kimiko yelled.

"Ah, you just don't know how this evil thing works my dear sweet Kimiko.

You have you enemys where you want them then you gloat, not like I'm going to gloat when you have your fist in my

stomuch." Jack said as he flew on in using his helli-pack.

"Here for the Sheng-Gun-Wu no doubt. Well your not going to get them"

Kimiko said.

"Once again naive miscaculation. See I actually did my homework." Jack said before being interepted by Kimiko.

"Theres a first." She sarcasticlly said.

"Theres a first..." Jack made a bad impression of her in a whinny voice.

He continued on,

"You challenged Chase to a showdown for stakes higher than the normal Sheng-Gun-Wu. You challenged him for actual

people and why can't I do the same to you? Kimiko I challenge you to a showdown your loyality for-" Jack was interupted

again.

"For what! You got nothing." Kimiko yelled.

"Thats what you think." Jack said with his evil sneer. He took from his pocket a P.D.A. there on the screen was Rai being kept

locked in Jack's jail cell which suprisingly looked like a bathroom. Kimiko gave a blank stare at Jack.

"Rai would never fall for one of your tricks." Kimiko said.

"Well you did, so why can't he?" Jack said, where you even notice his ego in his tone of voice.

"Thats just a recording, no way thats real." Kimiko said still trying not to believe one of her best friends was being locked up.

"Jack-bots tickle Raimundo." Jack said into the P.D.A. There on the screen was Raimundo laughing as two Jack-bots took

feathers and started tickling him.

"Rai!" Kimiko said hoping Rai could hear him through the P.D.A. It felled,

Jack must of turned off the walkie-talkie feature.

"And it gets better." Jack said with more evil sneer. He stepped aside to reveal Raimundo and Kimiko, both being Chameleon-

Bots.

"Soon I will have you and all the Sheng-Gun-Wu!" Jack yelled attempting to make his evil laugh but ended up coughing and

ordering one of his Jack-bots to get him a glass of ginger ale.

"I thought you already did this plan. And also didn't you say you didn't want any of the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Kimiko said staring

Jack straight in the face, which to her astonishment wasn't too displeasing.

"You got no right to say that." Jack said in his whinny voice again.

"Like I was saying... Kimiko I challenge you to a showdown your eternal loyality for the freedom of Rai and all my Shen-Gong-

Wu." Jack said coming in closer to Kimiko's body.

"Whats all the noise, a Dragon needs a good eight hours of sleep you know..." Dojo said silthering in. It took him a moment to

realize what was happening.

"Ahh! Jack!" Dojo yelled as he attempted to get away. Jack pointed at the feeble geiko and yelled,

"After him!" Jack and Kimiko were alone now the faint hovering noise from only the four Jack-bots holding Kimiko if she only

get a little bit more out then she could go warn the others. The Kimiko and Rai Chameleon Bots walked into the vault to go

gather the Shen-Gong-Wu even without Jack's direct order.

"Soo... Kimiko hows it going..." Jack attempted to make small talk while his Jack-bot army was away, Kimiko ignoring him.

Finally the Jack-bots reappeared with one having a firm grip on Dojo.

"Ha, Jack! You forgot my shape-shifting abilty." Dojo said trying to do a Jack Spicer sneer with it but just sound like he was

coughing up a fur-ball. Jack noticing the Chameleon Bots returning with the Shen-Gong-Wu, he grabbed the Sphere of Yun.

"Ha! Sphere of Yun!" Jack yelled performing his sneer. Now Dojo was also captured along with Rai. Kimiko only had once

chance.

"I accept, as long as I win Dojo also is freed." Kimiko replied.

"Deal." Jack said gleamfully.

"Name your game, Jack." Kimiko replied.

"We both get one Shen-Gong-Wu, yours will be the Sun Chi Latern." Jack wickedly said.

"But the Sun Chi Latern is a weak Shen-Gong-Wu, it will be able to do nothing except gather dust during the Showdown."

Kimiko said hoping her puppy dog eyes will change Jack's mind.

"That my dear Kimiko is exactly the point." Jack said resisting her eyes.

"The game is twenty-one questions, the first to guess what the other's secret word isby asking twenty-one questions wins.

We both each take turns at asking and one guess per turn." Jack said as he tried to hide from Kimiko he took the Mind Reader

Conch for the Showdown.

"How do we know that the other isn't cheating?" Kimiko asked for well simply stated she had zero trust for Jack.

"The Showdown will know, trust me on this." Dojo said butting into there convensation.

"Goodluck Kimiko." Jack said as he patted her head, the Jack-bots then let her go.

"I don't need it, Spicer." Kimiko said sarcasticlly. The room didn't change which was a suprise, probibly since the game was

based on a lousy weak game already.

"Gong Ye Tan Pai!" Both of them yelled at the same time, in traditon.

"Mind Reader Conch!" Jack yelled. His eyes widen and you can just look straight in them and see them dance with gleam.

"Your word is... Loser." Jack said. With that the showdown ended just when it began, Kimiko lost and Jack actually won.

"Kimiko you and I are going to have so much fun together." Jack said as he picked Kimiko up, Kimiko was starting to deny

that she lost so quick.  
"Kimiko!" Dojo yelled still trapped, powerless to help.

"Congrats, Spicer." Chase said as he entered the room without making a sound. At first sight Jack jumped and hugged Chase.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help. Thank you so much." Jack said looking straight at Chase.

"No Spicer... thank you..." Chase said in a voice that made Jack's evil voice look like a worm compared to an elephant.

"For you see Jack, you now have gotten rid of two of my greatest foes for all-time and for that I must thank you. And it looks

like you gave me the best present I could ever recieve..." Chase said his eyes wandering over to the captured Dojo.

"You actually thanked me..." Jack repeated said as Chase simply just stepped backwards and Jack falled over.

"Ahh Dojo my little friend, how are we doing in this fine morning of are's?" Chase said.

"None of your buisness!" Dojo said trying to sound like he was still in charge.

"Spicer! Come here!" Chase said, without a second tell Jack leaped by Chase's side.

"Hold up your end of the bargain." Chase said staring Jack in the eye which made him fall down again. Chase just smacking

his face in digust.

"Jack! What is this all about?" Kimiko yelled.

"Kimiko I order you to be quiet." Jack yelled at Kimiko, and some magical force sealed her mouth shut.

"Kimiko, Jack now basiclly owns you that was what the Showdown was wagered with." Dojo said as he knew what Kimiko

was wondering and he answered.

Jack waved over his two Chameleon-Bots holding the Shen-Gong-Wu who dropped them onto Chase's feet. Chase picked up

the Gloves of Jisaku and a wicked grin over came his face.

"Glove of Jisaku" Chase yelled, as he pointed it to the captured Dojo now whenever Chase moved his hand the Dojo-sphere

went along with it.

"Come Kimiko, I have your new room set up in my evil lair." Jack said proudfully.

"Well this a first Spicer, you are actually choosing to leave my sight. Just as I was getting use to you, you finally became

useful." Chase said. Jack then looked at Chase and then at Kimiko, but Jack went with his heart and along with Kimiko. But

before he asked Chase to keep the Sun Chi Latern, Silver Manta Ray and the Monkey Staff. Chase agreed knowing all three

Sheng-Gong-Wu were completely useless to him, not seeing himself ever becoming a Monkey-Chase-Young.

"Well Dojo time to get you fed at my place." Chase said as he took some Sheng-Gong-Wu and Dojo.

Two hours later, Omi and Clay woke up both thinking that Kimiko and Rai just went to get an early breakfast but when they

arrived at the dinning room seeing there pals not there they got suspicious.

"Master Fung, where is Kimiko and Rai?" Omi ran to him as he entered the room.

"Most strange, they aren't here or in the bed quarters?" Grandmaster Fung asked already knowing the answer.

"Master Fung, sir! Some Sheng-Gun-Wu were stolen!" Clay rushed in telling them both.

"And Kimiko was gaurding the Sheng-Gun-Wu..." Grandmaster Fung mentioned.

"Do you think it could be Chase?" Asked Omi.

"Perhaps. But there are thousand of possiablities in a sea with one true answer. Chase would come for all of us if, he did come

here. I believe this to personally be the handy work of Jack Spicer." Grandmaster Fung said.

"Not to sound dis-respectful, sir. But how can you tell?" Clay asked nicely in his old fashion voice.

"Is the Monkey Staff stolen?" Grandmaster Fung asked Clay directly.

"Ahh good point, just like Jack to be the only one who wants the Monkey Staff." Clay replied.

"We will probibly get a randsom for them soon, something like the great scroll or some furture Sheng-Gun-Wu." Omi added.

"Its unlike Jack to leave Sheng-Gun-Wu..." Grandmaster Fung said fighting his first theory.

"Most troubling indeed..." Omi said quoting Grandmaster Fung, Clay and Fung both gave Omi a displeasing look at him.

"Dojo also seemed to dissapear like an ant on an anteater's back." Clay said, now Omi and Fung giving him a displeasing look.

"Omi, Clay go to Jack's place and see whats he is up to. I will speak with the other elders, we seem to have a constant string of

bad fortune upon us." Grandmaster Fung said.

Meanwhile at Jack's place. Jack opened up an added on room in his evil palace Kimiko doesn't remember seeing when she was

hear last time. The room was stunning there was a golden ficture, an actual comfratable bed, a vaniety, fireplace and a wide

screen T.V. Jack noticing Kimiko's face of astonishment said,

"Okay you can talk now." Kimiko's lips were unsealed and the first thing that came out of her mouth was,

"Its beautiful Jack..." Kimiko said as she was trying out the bed.

"Hey your my sidekick now I want you to have the most comfratable, luxary life as possiable." Jack said walking over to

Kimiko.

"Sidekick!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yea, you and I will make a greatteam. Hey, Chase has Wuya, so I needed one too." Jack said smiling at Kimiko.

"So what now your gonna make me kiss you?" Kimiko said depressly.

"Not even I will sink that low, if I ever get a kiss out of you I want it to be one you mean by." Jack said kissing Kimiko's hand,

something in Kimiko's mind got extremely sad but she ignored it.

"Well your not as much of a creep as I actually thought." Kimiko said as she smiled at Jack.

"Kimiko I remember something Chase once told me that one can't be evil if one doesn't go down that path." Jack said holding

Kimiko's face to make her look Jack straight to the eyes.

"Kimiko I order than you can only go into this room, the bathroom and my lab. Also you can talk to your soon-to-be former

friends but only why and how you got here." Jack said continuing on. He got up and left the room closing the door behind

him. Jack walked toward the entrance door of his lab and opened it up greeting Omi and Clay both being ready for battle.

"Come on guys, your both welcomed here." Jack said gesturing them in.

"Do you have some new weird trap?" Omi asked still in his attack position.

"Not at all, Raimundo are both waiting for you so please come in." Jack said once again holding the door open for both of

them.

"Aha caught you red handed you little snake." Clay yelled.

"I just admitted to it..." Jack said giving Clay his second displeasing look today.

"Jack-bot get our dear friend Raimundo and hand him over to Omi and Clay here." Jack said now talking to a Jack-bot.

"So, do you know where Kimiko is?" Omi asked Jack.

"She is with me and she will stay here with me." Jack said now in that evil voice Omi knew too well.

"Prepare for battle then." Omi said.

"Kimiko come here please!" Jack yelled making sure Kimiko would hear him, she willfully came.

"Kimiko I'm much confused you are not shackled?" Omi said running to her.

"Don't you see Omi, she joined Jack." Clay said.

"Tell me thats not true." Raimundo said now being pushed over to Omi.

"I lost to Jack in a showdown for my loyality agasint Dojo and Rai's freedom. I'm bounded just like Omi when he had to stay with Chase." Kimiko told the three of them.

"I understand far tooo well." Omi said patting Kimiko on the back.

"Not the same thing over again." Clay said kicking the air.

"Jack I challenge you to a showdown for Kimiko's freedom." Rai yelled at Jack.

"You have nothing I want, and you will never have anything I want. All I want is Kimiko, for I will treat her far better than you

three ever will. She will live with me in manner that is fitted for royality!" Jack said actually sticking up for himself.

"Lets go, there is nothing we can do." Omi said as he walked to the exit.

"Omi! Dojo is with Chase and you know why." Kimiko yelled as the three exitted.

"Did you mean all of that?" Kimiko asked Jack as all three were gone.

"Of course. So up for some breakfast?" Jack asked Kimiko, pointing to a Jack-bot that was coming over with a tray of eggs,

juice and bacon.

"Enjoy it Kimiko. I want everything to be here for your liking, who knows maybe soon I'll break the showdown bound..." Jack

said as he just watched Kimiko gobble down the breakfast.

Meanwhile at Chase's.  
"A new Sheng-Gun-Wu has revealed itself! The Reflextive Mirror, it will turn its self into the Sheng-Gun-Wu thats in its

reflection." Wuya cried out.

"Hmm... this may actually be useful. Such as two Golden Tiger Claws.

And without there Dojo they won't know about it, excellent. Wuya you go and retrieve it!" Chase commanded to Wuya.

"You trust me like that? But I'm a Five thousand year old sorceress that could backstab you at any second." Wuya said

astonished. "More than you know..." Chase said walking back to the Dojo-Sphere.

"And please get this Wu soon its giving me a rash between my scales." Dojo yelled as he saw Wuya leaving.

"Espacially when no one wants to eat an ill dragon." Chase said.

"You got company!" Wuya's echo reached Chase.  
"Ahh... Omi, Clay and Raimundo I see you have been at Jack's." Chase said as a welcome greeting.

"We are here for Dojo so prepare for battle." Omi said with his standard greeting.

"Not for long, you see I have Dojo and soon once he is ready." Chase said in his theatrical voice.

"No good vermin. Third Arm Sash! Earth!" Clay yelled, his sash instantly turning into stone and aiming straight for Chase. As

the calm normal self Chase stuck out the palm of his hand where the sash hit directly, not affecting Chase at all.

"Now my ol' friends I say good bye to you." Chase said. He jumped down and with one grand kick, all three of them got

knocked out of his liar.

-  
So what do you think? This was my first attempt and if I get some pretty decent ratings I'll continue... I also long transfering text documents gets rid of a lot of periods...


	2. Jack's Final

Writer's Block... Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Xialoin Showdown,  
I'm not even sure if I spelled Xialoin right.  
-  
Jack's Liar.  
"Kimiko everything to your liking?" Jack asked.  
"Besides the fact that I can't leave, and have to see you every day then yea its alright." Kimiko said, not believing somewhere in her didn't care that her friends weren't here as long as Jack was here.  
"Goodnight Kimiko my bed is in the lab, right in the corner if you move some boxes you could see it better." Jack said turning the lights off.  
"How would I go to sleep? What did Jack expect that he just takes her from the temple, and for what? Cause he wants a sidekick and no one else wants to be his friend? But he seemed to be really kind to her, for some reason perhaps he does have some affection for her than some school-yard-crush." She said out load in a low voice. Jack had complete control over her but he hasn't done anything wrong to her, maybe he does have some sense of dignity in him, meaning he has good somewhere in there too.  
The lab was pitch black, Jack didn't care he didn't need his night light he actually felt stronger since he had Kimiko with him he even stood up to Raimundo.  
Jack usually built a bunch of nick-nacks when he couldn't go to sleep, thats how the cellphone and leaf blower idea was born. Now he was fiddling around with his Sheng-  
Gun-Wu detector, he knew he missed one already but wanted to get to the next one.  
As the sun rose the machine went off, waking Kimiko up in a frantic scrabble and rushing into the lab.  
"What just happened?" Kimiko asked Jack who was grabbing his things.  
"A new Wu has appeared, and I have a feeling Chase won't care to nab this one." Jack said as he started getting his Jack-bots in formation.  
"What is it?" Kimiko asked Jack who seemed to be busy.  
"Here use this, its already got the quadrants programmed in it." Jack said as he threw the Silver Manta Ray to Kimiko, Jack took off with his Jack-bots behind.  
"Fine... Silver Manta Ray!" Kimiko said to activate the Wu, she got in and allowed pilot control to take over.

Chase's.  
"Wuya I allowed you to get a Wu just to shut you up, stop your nagging this instant." Chase said shooing Wuya away.  
"But this Wu will prove very useful, it gives any other Wu a power boost"  
Wuya kept nagging.  
"Wu mean nothing in the long run, soon Omi will have a permanent place by my side and all I need is Jack's help." Chase said, Wuya broke down in laughter.  
"Your joking right?" Wuya asked.  
"Have you ever seen me 'joke'?" Chase responded.  
"What does that loser have that you don't?" Wuya asked Chase.  
"The monks are much clammer around Jack than me thats how he caught Kimiko, she under estimated him so much that she didn't know I just put my plan into his mouth." Chase said now sitting down on his throne.  
"Just like..." Wuya said before Chase interrupted.  
"Just like how I under estimated the other monks." Chase said.  
"So whats your almighty new plan?" Wuya asked like she was achieving the greatest gossip of all time.  
"All in due time, and I will need your help soon..." Chase said. Wuya now just stood with her mouth wide open.  
"What happened to you Chase? You never needed anyone's help." Wuya said. Chase answered with a blank stare. Wuya got the statement and just left Chase.

Temple.  
"This indeed is most serious, Kimiko is gone and I doubt Jack and Chase will leave us be." Master Fung said.  
"So whats the plan, sir?" Clay asked.  
"Kimiko is a goner, unless we have Jack by the throut he will never accept a showdown for Kimiko's freedom." Raimundo said.  
"Did you lose hope when I went to the dark side?" Omi interupted.  
"Now young monks, entering the land of despair is much easier than leaving it. You must achieve the one thing that will help us now. Its a Sheng-Gun-Wu." Grand master Fung said before Rai interupted.  
"Thats a shocker." Omi slapped the back of Rai's head for interupting Fung.  
"These brother Sheng-Gun-Wu are indeed a most powerful combination,  
they are the Knowledge Planter and the Knowledge Grower. One having the ability to plant ideas in someone else's head, the other to make it grow into something much larger. Its indeed a large risk for there abilities are never exactly the same thing, depending on what mind they are used on." Grandmaster Fung said.  
"So we can plant the idea of letting Kimiko go, and then make that idea burst in Jack's mind." Omi said cheerfully.  
"Perhaps Omi, but then again that might not be the best route. I have a quest for you three to go on." Grandmaster Fung said, as he threw them a compass.  
"This compass will lead us to a new Sheng-Gun-Wu?" Clay asked apart of him knowing the answer. Fung nodded his head and tossed them the Shen Gong Roo.  
"Yes master we will not fail." Omi said waving goodbye and he took control of the Shen Gong Roo.

Now at another cartoon meadow, mountain place that is nowhere in the real world.  
"Why did Dojo put the Wu here, he must of just closed his eyes when flying around the world throwing Wu in every direction." Raimundo said trying to cheer Omi and Clay up.  
"L-o-o-k J-a-c-k S-p-i-c-e-r..." Omi tried to say in the moving Shen Gong Roo.  
"Jack-bots stand your ground." Jack ordered in a new twist.  
"So your just giving up?" Clay said as they got out of the Roo.  
"No I just don't want to build more bots since all they seem to do is get destroyed when I say to attack you." Jack said in a more disappointing voice. Raimundo didn't care he engaged in combat with the Jack-bots, but Omi grabbed his collar to stop him.  
"You will pay for taking Kimiko." Raimundo said as his hands clunched into fists in his rage.  
"Who are you Mr. Cliche?" Jack said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry all I need are the five Sheng-Gun-Wu that I got you won't see me any longer." Jack said gesturing that he didn't want any trouble.  
"Thats five more than you deserve you no good snake, maybe except the monkey staff." Clay said in his classic cowboy voice.  
"Then I challenge you Clay to a Showdown." Jack said now with a wicked smile.  
"Oh no you won't pull that same trick you pulled on Kimiko." Omi said leaping infront of Clay as he was protecting him. Kimiko emerged from some bushes with the Silver Manta Ray clutching one wing in her hand and tapped Clay with the other wing.  
"Then I challenge you Clay to a Xialoin Showdown." Kimiko said.  
"Wait Kimiko I never ordered you to do that." Jack said running toward her side.  
"You gotta be kidding me, she would never do that to her friends." Rai said.  
"I'm sorry Clay, but I must teach you a lesson to not come here looking for Jack." Kimiko muttered.  
"I do not accept your showdown, Kimiko. You know that I do not fight a girl." Clay said.  
"Well thats just different." Jack said as he was suprised someone denied a showdown.  
"Well we're off." Jack said waving goodbye as he grabbed Kimiko and activated his helliocopter backpack.  
"So long, Xialoin Suckers."

Back at Chase's.  
"So Jack did retrieve the Amplifying Mirror, interesting." Chase said as Wuya told him the latest gossip.  
"Soon Jack and Kimiko were grow such a bound that Jack will be my perfect pawn." Chase said.  
"You mean love?" Wuya asked.  
"Love is a word not in my vocabulary, for if you do remember I have no soul. Once Jack's feelings grow for Kimiko and visa versa I'll be able to give Jack the perfect plan to control the world. Then Omi will come to me for help like he did the countless times before." Chase said plotting every detail in his mind.  
"Are you sure about that? And what about Clay and Raimundo?" Wuya asked coming up from behind him.  
"Rai is already useless, the Sun Chi Latern Jack got has his Chi in it"  
Chase said.  
"Shouldn't he be all crazy-like?" Wuya then asked.  
"No, the Sun Chi Latern does not work like that, ahh here it is." Chase said still by the balcony. A black crow came into sight and dropped a soda bottle into Chase's hands labled "Rai.  
"That is..." Wuya asked with a confuse look.  
"Rai's wind element." Chase said that even lighting cracked at the mere mention.  
"With wind and water I'll control the world." Chase added on once Wuya starting poking the bottle.  
"How is this possible?" Wuya asked.  
"There are usually more than one use for each Sheng-Gun-Wu and the Sun Chi Latern can take someone's Chi energy which Jack did on Raimundo. As part of our further deal he delivered it to me, Jack does care for Kimiko more than anyone thought." Chase answered.  
"And all this time I thought the Sun Chi Latern was completely useless"  
Wuya said.  
"Come Wuya, for now I need you and your little Reflecting Mirror"  
Chase said. Wuya came over and handed Chase the Reflecting Mirror.  
"Glad to be of service." Wuya said.  
"Reflecting Mirror... Golden Tiger Claws!" Chase activated the Mirror as he pulled out the Claws to show it on the mirror. He then threw the duplicate Claws to Wuya who just caught them and smiled.

At the Temple.  
"Kimiko told us a great deal more, than you all three thought. She wanted you to not disturb Jack for he is not the true villian here, its Chase." Grandmaster Fung said as he sat in his meditation position.  
"I knew it." Clay said stomping his foot which made Grandmaster Fung tip over but not breaking his meditiation.  
"Master Fung what Wu do we still have?" Omi said impatienly.  
"Hmm... Lasso Boa Boa, Sheng Gong Roo, Longi Kite, Falcon's Eye,  
Mantis Flip Coin, Fist of Tebigan, Tounge of Saping, and Eye of Dashi, Helmet of Jong, Heart of Jong and Third Arm Satch." Fung said dissapointingly.  
"That a pretty decent haul, compared to what Jack and Chase got." Clay said.  
"So Chase Young planned all of this, no doubt ably for me of course"  
Omi said as he sat up.  
"This doesn't help us Kimiko is still with Jack and he got a Sheng-Gun-Wu,  
nothing exciting is happening." Rai complained.  
"There is always more going behind the stage as there ever on the stage"  
Grandmaster Fung said.  
"So what do you wish for us to do now?" Omi asked.  
"Stay calm young warriors, like always. Chase will not stop till he has Omi,  
until then we know he'll have a plan for us." Grandmaster Fung said.  
"How true is that..." Chase said appearing above them all.  
"Monks do not split up." Grandmaster Fung said as he leaped into the air to fight Chase. Rai attempted to help him in the air but failed and just ended up looking at his hands in some kind of disblief.  
"Guys what has happened to me?" Raimundo asked as he was still petrified.  
"Don't worry it happenes to every Monk sooner or later." Omi said trying to make Raimundo laughed, it was a sad attempt.  
Omi and Clay already grabbed Raimundo and started running to the exit just to be greeted with Wuya emerging from a Tiger Claw portal. She put the Golden Tiger Claws to Clay's forehead and said,  
"I challenge you Clay to a Xialoin Showdown"  
"I accept as long as Chase stops attacking Master Fung." Clay said. Wuya used the Claws to open a portal and then whispered into it, the noise of arms and legs locking in combat with each other stopped and they both emerged to watch the showdown.  
"Is this even possible, she is holding the Sheng-Gun-Wu can she still challenge someone when she even owns it." Omi said scratching his bald head.  
"I believe its possible Dojo always kept the Rule Book with him, I still don't know where he puts it. If the Sheng-Gun-Wu allows it apparently so." Grandmaster Fung just as confused as Omi but not looking the part.  
"The game is hold the other in the same spot for three seconds, my claws for your Lasso Boa-Boa." Wuya said. The hallway grew into a large room, the plants broke there pots and expanded into a large series of maze branches making it hard to see where the other was.  
"Gong Ye Tan Pai!" They both yelled. Wuya stood still as Clay started running around the varies of vines and wooden sticks. Clay leaped and fought threw vines that seemed to fight him at every move, where Wuya standing still remained un-effected from the Showdown.  
"Tremor Crater, Earth!" Clay yelled which the ground beneath Wuya shot her up in the air.  
"Lasso Boa-Boa!" Clay yelled throwing it around his head and straight at Wuya.  
"Golden Tiger Claws!" Wuya yelled opening a portal that sucked the Boa-  
Boa into it.  
"Reflecting Mirror!" Wuya yelled as her Claws turned into the Lasso Boa-  
Boa, Clay's were sucked up in the portal as Wuya still had a way to imbolilize Clay.  
"Lasso Boa-Boa!" Wuya yelled activating her third Sheng-Gun-Wu in ten seconds that wrapped around Clay, no heroic victory insight as Wuya won the showdown. The room un-wounded itself and came back into its normal self, Wuya having a wicked smile on her face.  
"But Grandmaster Fung, Wuya used three Sheng-Gun-Wu how is that possible?" Omi asked scratching his head. Fung tossed him the ancient scroll already on the Reflecting Mirror page showing the outline of the man using it to turn the mirror into the Shroud of Shadows using it to steal the real Shroud of Shadows.  
"Wait where is Raimundo?" Clay asked as he noticed Raimundo, Chase and Wuya all gone.  
"I am afraid Raimundo once again rebelled agasint my advice to stay with the team." Grandmaster Fung said.  
"This is most displeasing Kimiko, Dojo and Raimundo all taken whos next Jerimaine? This is all whicky-whack." Omi said. Raimundo not there to correct Omi's whicky-whack slang just stood there stairing at his shoes.  
"Chase Young is very persistent. He is taking us out one by one and I'm sure Chase Young is the one to tell Jack Spicer how to win a showdown agasint Kimiko." Grandmaster Fung said.  
"So what do we do now?" Clay asked still starring at the same corner wall pocket for his lost in the showdown.  
"Wait for the brother Wu to appear themselves, Omi will go after one and Clay after the other. For the problem is that brother Wu appear themselves at the same time." Grandmaster Fung said.  
"But wait how will one get to the other? Our only transportation is the Roo." Omi said pulling on Fung's pants.

At Jack's "So Kimiko like Goo Zombies 4.5 on the big screen?" Jack said coming into what seemed to be nicknamed Kimiko's room.  
"Yea I guess so, I never played it before and never on such a screen"  
Kimiko said as she just stared at the T.V.'s glowing raidence.  
"I must admit, Jack. You have complete control of me and why are you not using this to the fullest potential. All you have down is treat me like a Queen." Kimiko asked as she paused the game to turn around and look at Jack. Jack face turned a Wuya's hair red.  
"Kimiko, Chase was going to kill all of you. I captured Rai and Dojo so that you he would spare you." Jack said putting his arm around Kimiko's waist.  
"You did this all to save me?" Kimiko said in astonish.  
"Chase will kill anyone to get Omi, he sees some type of divine light thing in him that can destroy evil and blah, blah, blah." Jack said.  
"This explains so much." Kimiko said in astonishment as she closed her eyes.  
"Sun Chi Latern!" Kimiko opened her eyes to see Jack holding the Chi Latern.  
"What are you doing?" Kimiko yelled.  
"Kimiko as a true test of your loyality I'm using the Sun Chi Latern. It will only work to combine someone's Chi with your own as long as they are both friends." Jack answered as Kimiko's body admitted a light glow that shined onto Jack. Jack nearly blinded by the light still managed to hug Kimiko.  
"And it looks like we are." Jack said cheerfully as his world came into focus, Kimiko wasn't suprised.  
"Now to see if we are something more, I only have five Wu but combined they can tell if we do hold more affection for each other. Sun Chi Latern! Amplifying Mirror! Crystal Glasses!" Jack yelled as the three Wu activated in a series of patterns to show Kimiko's and Jack's true feelings for each other.  
"He'll know that you like him more than a friend now. Think about it Kimiko he has treated you better than anyone else. Gotten everything you needed and he has grown so much with you around. Your life is better than from that old temple,  
musky smell and Clay getting all the food before you he even respects you more than anyone else..." Kimiko's deep voice told her as the truth was about to reveal itself in a matter of seconds.  
Spicer was already peachy-keen from actually knowing that Kimiko and him were friends. His eyes were on the Wu and then he glanced straight into her eyes, and Kimiko stood there glaring back.  
-  
Sun Chi Latern + Amplifying Mirror (thats the Wu I made up) Sun Chi Latern would only work on someone who is MORE THAN A FRIEND.  
Crystal Glasses: Felt like I needed it...if people think I don't then just e-mail and I'll edit the story to take it out.  
I tried putting some excitement in it, and still have time for a cliff hanger. 


	3. All Into Focus

Disclaimer I do not own Jack, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, Chase Young, ect. And have no shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company thing.  
Disclaimer I do not own anything Star Wars related, nor do I really like Star Wars.  
I think it was just very useful for an added joke.

-  
Chapter 3: All into Focus

Temple.  
"Clay you will take the Longi Kite, Omi you will take the Roo. The time has arrived the two Wu brothers just activated themselves. I have developed two magical compasses to reveal the way, if they break there is no way I can make another"  
Grandmaster Fung told both of them as they were eating breakfast. Its been a full day before Kimiko and Dojo were stolen and Rai taken away.  
"We will not let you up." Omi said cheerfully, Clay didn't care correcting Omi now. There were bigger things to do.  
"Be wary young ones, Chase will try to kidnap you. Use all of our remaining Wu. This will be difficult but do not get too calm that is how Rai and Kimiko were taken. We all had our gaurds down and Chase will be wanting us to." Grandmaster Fung said as he waved goodbye, Clay going west, Omi going southeast.

Chase's.  
"Ahh excellent Wuya. You were indeed useful for our plan, contact Jack to alert him the monks are coming for the Wu. Wuya you will help Kimiko get the Knowledge Planter its the key to our victory and the essence of defeat." Chase said taking out the Golden Tiger Claws. (?real)  
"Excellent Chase! Two agasint One we will not fail!" Wuya doing her own little cheer.  
"Do not think too highly of ourselves now, we learned a lesson not to do that." Chase said as he activated the Tiger Claws. (?real?) He then took Raimundo by the hand and escorted him through the portal. Leaving Wuya behind she pouted then she went to recruit Jack.  
"This ain't going so well..." Dojo said to himself, lifting his lips off of the caramel apple.  
"These Wu don't even give me a rash, there is nothing to stop Chase from eating me now!"

Jack's.  
Jack woke up to the alarming face of Wuya starring at him, Jack then noticed Wuya wasn't stairing at him, but at Kimiko who wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.  
Jack and Kimiko must of fell asleep together, Jack couldn't remember anything that happened last night just that it was truly magical. Which was different since mainly everything in his life was compused of magic.  
"Well I'll be a five thousand year old which broke back from the dead"  
Wuya was petrified that Kimiko and Jack were a couple.  
"Meh? Jack whats happening?" Kimiko said as she woke up yawning and streching her arms. She didn't opened her eyes if she did she wouldn't be cuddling up to Jack.  
"We got company..." Jack said nudding Kimiko up. She opened her eyes to see that Wuya face glaring back at her.  
"Jack, Chase told me that new Wu have appeared that the forces of darkness need to collect." Wuya said.  
"Too bad, I'm not going to work for Chase anymore. With Kimiko by my side I already feel like I own the world." Jack said getting out of bed, atleast with all of his clothes on.  
"That is the best thing anyone ever said about me... which is kinda sad if you think about it..." Kimiko said she also life herself up from the bed. As much as she remembered she still had the same clothes on she had on last night.  
"Chase won't like this." Wuya said as she took the Claws out.  
"You know how he is like when he fails." Wuya kept talking.  
"He will have to. I hold up my end of the deal, he knows that and he has no way to change my mind. He will leave me and Kimiko alone now and forever!" Jack said as he seemed to order a Jack-bot to get some breakfast for him and Kimiko.  
"Adios Jack, glad to see you moved on from me." Wuya said as she left through a Tiger portal.  
"What does that mean?" Kimiko asked as she started to wash her face.  
"I don't know... Did Wuya think I ever had feelings for her? When Chase must of taken away her powers he must of taken away her mind too." Jack said rubbing Kimiko's shoulders. Kimiko just knew that she got such a great natural feeling from being around Jack, the best feeling she ever got from being around anyone.  
"Whats this new Wu anyway?" Kimiko asked.  
"Let me show you." Jack said as he plugged in his Sheng-Gun-Wu detector on an out-lit in the mirror. The mirror now showed that same outline of a man with what seemed like to be a garden shovel that when he used it on the other man he walked off the panel.  
"Thats the Knowledge Planter it gives one the ablity to plant an idea in someone else's mind." Jack said as he pressed another button. Now the mirror had an outline of a man with what seemed like a Watering Bucket that when activated made the other man run away in fear.  
"I think thats the Knowledge Grower it makes the idea planted rabid grow so that the mind actually does it or something related to it." Jack said now pulling the plug out of the mirror.  
"Doesn't that mean Omi can use it to control people's thoughts?" Kimiko asked getting kinda nervous, how would she tell the others she... loved... there main enemy?  
"I guess so, but I don't see how that can be such a big deal." Jack said remaining calmer than Kimiko.  
"He can make you leave me, or me leave you. He could even get Chase to turn away from the dark side." Kimiko said in anger.  
"Well A) we love each other and theres nothing in the world that can stop that. And B) Chase has no soul, he cannot become good without that key part"  
Jack said now messauging Kimiko's back.  
"Ahh okay..." Kimiko said feeling the anger just flow away.  
"Now whos up for some breakfast." Jack said winking at her, she knew cause she saw him doing it through the mirror.  
"Jack, thanks..." Kimiko said as got a handful of bacon and started nibbling some of it.

Chase confronts Omi.  
"Still no Chase, this is going really well." Omi said pretending Rai, Kimiko and Clay were with him. He always worked better when he was part of a team, he wished that they were all were with him. Even with his friends Chase has always been very difficult to defeat, why did he sell his soul to that Goat Demon? What did Chase fear so much?  
"Raimundo!" Omi yelled as he deactivated the Roo, Raimundo was standing infront of a tree stump, stiff as the tree stump. Omi tugged on Raimundo's shirt but all that happened was Raimundo's body dropped on Omi.  
"So your friend seems to be soul and chi - less." Chase said emerging from the Shoud of Shadows.  
"What did you do?" Omi yelled at him and getting in his Cheetah Attack Position.  
"I offered him a showdown for all of your lives, that fool accepted. You would think he has learned not to fight agasint pure evil." Chase said standing on one finger trying to taunt Omi.  
"I know somewhere in you there is good, and I will dig it up with the Knowlegde Grower." Omi yelled now breaking in a rush to attack Chase, Chase dodged and as he said,  
"Ox ramming rushing goat." He stuck out his arm and Omi plowed into it and slumped down on it, then fell to the ground.  
"You think I was getting my beuty sleep over the past month? I vowed I would turn you to the dark side and the first attempt is taking all your friends away one by one. They are all so much happier now that they left you. Kimiko has found true love with Jack, Dojo in his all you can eat bufeet and Raimundo is surfing waves 24/7 in his little mind." Chase said patting Omi on the head as he straightned himself up.  
"I will make you eat up, choke and cough up your lies Chase Young"  
Omi said as he attempted to jump kick Chase Young, which ended in failure.  
Chase took out the Eagle Scoop and the Golden Tiger Claws (?real ones?) and handed them to Omi.  
"If you do not believe me then use the Tiger Claws in combination with the Eagle Scoop you will see for yourself the truth." Chase Young said now kneeling down so he is face to face with Omi. Proving to himself that Kimiko couldn't be happy being slave to Jack, he used the Claws then used the Scope to peak through.  
There surly enough was Kimiko and Jack having fun in Spicer's pool, playing,  
and laughing it up as Kimiko pretend her element was water. Omi noticed each were both gazing into the other's eyes, something more than friendship was with them both.  
Omi's eyes started to water.  
Now he used the Claws and Scope to look into Chase's lair and sure enough was Dojo helping himself to chicken, ice cream, shrimp, bacon, milkshakes,  
caramel apples, fish sticks, the whole nine yards plus a few more. Finally Omi put the Scope up to Raimundo's head and it didn't suprise him when all he saw was Raimundo constantly surfing and picking up chicks. Dropping the Wu to Chase Young's feet Omi burst in tears, Chase looking wickedly happy.  
"Omi cheer up, aren't we still friends?" Chase said crouching down so he can look straight into Omi's eyes.  
"No we are not. You enslaved me, broke my friends apart, try to make me feel pity for myself. You will be the one to feel pity before I am done with you"  
Omi said lifting his head up to match Chase's.  
"Yes Omi, let your rage and angry take control. That is the first step to coming to the Dark Side." Chase said in the happiest tone of voice Omi ever heard him in. Then a man in a cape and cloak appeared out of the trees and yelled,  
"Hey, thats my line!" As the new guy took out a lightsaber, Chase and Omi were very confuse.

Wuya confronting Clay in a desert sandstorm.  
"I was wondering when I would run into a red vermin." Clay said as he marched into battle as Wuya was walking straight for the Knowledge Planter.  
"Is that such a way to greet a beautiful face like mine?" Wuya said as she stroke her cheek with her hand.  
"Define your definiton of 'beautiful', mam." Clay said as he put his hand on the Knowledge Planter.  
"Wuya..." Wuya said putting one hand on the Wu.  
"I challenge you Wuya to a Xialoin Showdown." Clay annouced.  
"I accept, I will defeat you in the name of Chase." Wuya said pronoucing her love for him. (probibly)  
"The game is building a sand castle, my Ruby of Ramsies for-" Clay was interupted.  
"Boy thats the dullest thing I ever heard in my whole life! And I was with Jack for nearly 15 months!" Wuya said as she bursted in laughter. Clay looked as angry as a Bull that was thrown into a room with all red painted walls.  
"I say we go to a better place for a Xialoin Showdown" She said as she pointed to the hand with the Golden Tiger Claws. (?real)  
"Like what?" Clay said his hands still on the Wu.  
"Big Ben?" Wuya asked.  
"Texas"  
"Egypt"  
"Texas"  
"Antartica"  
"Texas"  
Wuya now had a very bleak look on her face, like she was in the worst movie of her life. (Or Fan Fic in this case)  
"Fine Texas..." Wuya ripped a teleportation portal through the world as Clay and Wuya both side stepped into it both still clinching the Wu. Wuya tricked Clay and they both emerged from the portal and splashed into water, they were at Niagra Falls.  
"I challenge you Clay to a Xialoin Showdown first to find this Wu in the water wins!" Wuya yelled that the tourists on the near-by boats ran over to see what this crazed women was yelling about.  
"I accept my Falcon's Eye for your Golden Tiger Claws." Clay barely managed to say, Wuya noticed and smirked.  
"And I Sheng-Yei-Bo-Dare you, your Longi Kite for my Thorn Of Thunderboat." Wuya said.  
"Sure." Clay immidately responded, any later and he might of drown.  
The Falls rushed with immense speed, waterpools started to form and the Wu sinked like as Clay might say.  
"Heavier than his Uncle Bill doing a cannon ball"  
-  
I wanted to make the opening for the next chapter quick and exciting. Get the humor out of the way now. 


	4. Ruling The World Isn't Enough

Disclaimer I do not own Jack, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, Chase Young, ect. And have no  
shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company thing... So on and so forth.

---  
Chapter 4: Ruling The World Isn't Enough

Omi predicament...  
"Chase I challenge you to a Xialoin Showdown." Omi yelled at him jumping  
up so he can yell it in Chase's face.  
"Why don't we make it a little bit more fun?" Chase said leaning forward  
so he could say it in Omi's face.  
"Stake the wager." Omi said.  
"If you win I get your eternal loyalty and the Zin-Zang Bone. If you win I  
return Dojo, Rai's sanity, and I will not lay a finger on Fung, Dojo, and Clay as long  
as I live. And you of all people know that means a lot." Chase said striking a pose.  
"I'm afraid I must deny, we do not have the Zin-Zang Bone." Omi said  
dissapointingly.  
"What!" Chase Young yelled and got so angry he became that Dragon-  
Lizard Chase.  
"Do you have corks in your ears?" Omi said sarcastically, not intentional.  
"Then your eternal loyalty, knowledge of where the Zin-Zang Bone is and  
blah, blah, blah but I'll also throw in releasing three of my jungle cats from there shackles."  
Chase said meanicingly.  
"Depends whats the game?" Omi replied. Chase returned to his human form.  
"The game is tree hoping, the first one to fall loses." Chase replied smuggly.  
"Deal!"  
"Lets Go Showdown Time!"

Wuya's predicament...  
"Lets Go Xialoin Showdown!"  
"Geng-Yi-Tam-Pie!"  
"Longi Kite! Falcon's Eye!" Clay activated both of them as he took to the  
sky in search for the Knowledge Planter. The Falcon's Eye allowing him to look  
into and through the depths of the water for the Wu. Wuya took more of a straight  
forward approch as she dived into the water. Unknowingly to Clay, Wuya had a  
trick up her sleve she can sense the Wu. (A.N. Wuya could always sense Wu but for  
some reason just lost this ability when Jack was in a showdown for who knows how.)  
As long as she remains realistic she could keep her ability a secret, Wuya  
swam around a bit as Clay roamed around in the sky for a frantic chase for the Wu.  
Breaking the surface Wuya yelled,  
"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Clay tried to lean his body left and right dodging  
the barrage of thunder. And like a fly being swat down by well...lighting Clay was shot  
down and plummet into the water. Wuya smirked and laugh, soon she would just  
activate her Claws and win this match. Clay's body to rise back to the water top,  
did Wuya actually kill him?  
"I wanted knife-throwing lessons, Mom sent me to swimming practice. 'You  
never know where it can come in handy.' Now I feel sorry for turning her rock garden  
into little stone gnomes." Wuya said laughing.  
Then a yellow glowing light arose from the water and there was Clay holding  
the Knowledge Planter. With that Clay won the Xialoin Showdown. The water level  
went back to normal, the waterpools came calm ripples and the falls went back to  
normal. Wuya laied there in the water on her back, now she was stuck at Niagra Falls  
and no way to get back. Not since Chase took her powers away... Clay used the Claws  
to tell Omi his victory news.

Jack's predicament...  
"Kimiko I don't know how I could ever have gotten alone with my life,  
without you there. Want a pudding cup?" Jack said slouching over his chair.  
"Jack don't you think I could go help Omi or something? I don't want to  
defy you or anything. Just you know... hes my friend... and don't you trust me?"  
Kimiko said with the puppy dog eyes.  
"I'm not afraid of that its been proven we trust each other. Its more of a  
Chase Young would kill me type of thing." Jack said turning his back to her, the only  
way he could resist her eyes.  
"Well if Omi wins then maybe we can bring down Chase..." Kimiko said  
trying to make puppy dog eye contact with Jack.  
"Perhaps... go Kimiko, do whatever you want to help Omi." Jack said once  
the there eyes made contact.  
"Thank you, Jack." Kimiko said as she gave Jack a faint kiss on his cheek.  
Jack didn't turn a shade of run now, he didn't need to hide his feelings anymore.  
"Silver Manta Ray!" Kimiko said, waving goodbye to Jack to track down  
Omi.  
"I doubt you'll even find the cue-ball." Jack said standing by himself as  
Kimiko was far out-of-sight. Jack thought about Chase less and less, which was  
different he always thought Chase was the perfect role-model. What changed? Chase  
could kill him three times before his body hit the ground and now he is under-minding  
his authority. When Chase came to Jack actually offering him help to get the monks  
Jack jumped onto his feet for the information.  
Now if Chase asked him if he wanted to get rid of the monks he would  
deny his offer. Jack now knew Chase's long dark history and the pain he went through  
with love. Now Jack is wondering what if the same will happen to him and Kimiko...  
What if the pain Chase had will be reflected onto him now, Chase offered his soul  
to forget the pain... would he have to do the same...  
(A.N. The following is a flash back to the time Chase was still actually  
the age he looks now.)  
"No, Melissa..." Jack imagined Chase as the same age as he was now, for  
he never grew any older saying those exact words.  
"Do not die Melissa! I will not let it! I love you." Jack imagined Chase  
now crying on this girl's body. The ancient Xialoin Dragons right behind him  
"You monsters! All I have done is fight evil! And now you excuse me of  
joining them!" Chase yelled at the Xialoin Monks at that time.  
"Why did you have to kill her! What proof do you have!" Chase said  
still yelling at the now ancient monks and there dragon. Chase ran away, he just ran, not  
knowing where it would take him Chase just wanted to get away from the pain of  
losing... Melissa... Those monks they killed her and for no reason!  
"I would sell my soul to bring her back!" Chase yelled to the rippling wind.  
"That cannot happen..." A Goat-Headed Demon appeared behind Chase.  
Chase was startled by the monster, but he had no energy to fight this creature. Then  
what the monks said filled his mind that he joined the side of evil, what if that was the  
answer... Can justice come from something that was pure evil?  
"The rules are that one cannot be reincarnated. Its against our powers but  
there are some on this planet." The Goat Demon kept talking.  
"What are they!" Chase yelled at the Demon turning around in angry.  
"My Kin are also not allowed to tell one this information." The Goat Demon  
said. The pain in Chase's heart grew with each word that this Demon said maybe it  
was the kris-ma or maybe it was the lost. Everything happened so quick then Chase said  
those little words...  
"I will sell my soul to a potion of eternal youth." Chase said, he now knew  
there was a cure to reviving his beloved, so why not have an eternity to find one?  
"Then we have a Pact." The Demon said marking Chase with an invisable  
brand of Demonic Symbol. A scroll materialized infront of Chase and showed him what  
he needed. Chase ran to the local Witch Doctor and took what he needed by force all  
he missed was one dragon, and these monks had one. The double deal, revenge, and  
eternal life all in one package. The Dragon was with the Monk of Fire, Chase  
remembered ambushing them then he developed his potion. All in a matter of a day  
Chase lost his love, his soul, and has gained an eternal hunger for revenge.  
The monks wanted to take the corpse of his love and seal it in a chamber  
each giving it there own mark, that only there powers can ever unseal the chamber.  
Now that the monk of fire was gone the other three worked quickly to take her corpse  
and bury it in a volcano. The monk of earth stayed back to prevent Chase from  
grabbing her corpse. That single monk succeeded and failed at the same time, Chase  
fought and slaughtered him. But now Chase was lagging behind the two other monks  
who already reached the volcano.  
Chase arrived just in time to see the two monks seal the chamber with there  
signature moves now the only ones that could ever unseal the chamber would be have  
to be Xialoin Dragons of Wind and Water. Chase fell to the ground as the light blue  
light enveloped the room, all Chase wanted just reached the one place out of his grasp.  
This was the first time Chase felt such evil in him, such evil that made him into  
Reptilian Chase and then for a brief moment all went dark.  
When Chase's own human eyes opened it showed him the two monks were  
dead, now all four monks have been slaughtered by his hand. So Chase went back to  
his endless search for reviving the dead and unsealing the chamber and he learned all  
would show themseleves when the next batch of monks would be chosen. He would  
have to enslave or steal the chosen of wind and water's chi energy to unlock the  
chamber and where the skeleton remains of his bride would be. He knew for his whole  
liar was built around that one room, that volcano was now his fortress and every time  
Chase felt that door he could hear Melissa's scream. His body told him that her spirit  
was locked in there and then the same for her skeleton remains.  
Combined with the Heart of Jong...  
Her Skeleton would be animated...  
Combined with the Zing-Zang Bone...  
Her Skeleton would become a zombie...  
Combined with (A.N. Soon to be activated Wu) Sceptar of Imprint  
Her 'heart' will be forever with her...  
Combined with the Reversing Mirror...  
Her Skeleton would be reversed... into a human again.  
Her life, spirit and whole would be once again alive. And then Chase and his love

would be united again.

Back at Chase's and Omi's Showdown...

"Jet Boot Su!" Chase yelled in mid-air so that he can dive straight at Omi.  
Even without the Wu Omi knew from experienced that his move would work. Chase's  
full body came crashing down on the tree Omi just leaped from destroying the whole  
thing.  
"Pesky Bug Swat by Crane." Omi yelled as he also jumped and try to  
whack Chase with the sole of his shoe.  
"Pesky Bug Thrives." Chase said as he dodged Omi's leg, took Omi by the  
stomach and threw him back onto the tree Omi just jumped from.  
"Orb of Tsunami Ice!" Omi yelled point the spout right at Chase, waves  
of a blizzard like force came out of the Orb. Chase flying throughout the air avoiding  
it's power.  
"Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi muttered just to activate incase if he needed it.  
"Mantis Thrashes Grasshopper!" Chase now plummeted straight at Omi  
in a spiral motion the trees that got in his path was tossed aside like as Clay might  
say,  
"Kitty Cats Running away from a horde of Bull Dogs"  
Omi's Tiger Instinct kicked in and he back flipped out of the way of the  
Chase Tornado. Now Omi landed on the remaining tree, the single one that was  
untouched from Chase's bleak, corrupting, hand.  
"Ha Chase the game is not yet over and topped!" Omi yelled in his ego-  
maniac voice.  
"Soon it will be..." Chase calmly replied still hovering...  
---  
So thats what I thought Chase's life would be like and what drove him over the edge...


	5. Evil? Or Twisted?

Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN NO LEGAL CONNECTION TO THE XIALOIN NAME.  
OKAY!  
Once again I do not own any Star Wars related stuff either, I just like to do a run-on joke for a change.  
Noticing I made up my Chase Young story line before Hannibal Roy Bean Episode made the air so just umm...yea mine came first...

-  
Chapter 5: Evil?

"Ice!" Omi yelled and as he clapped his hands together a large ice bolt spewed from them crashing into Chase full force. The ice enveloping Chase's body and shooting his body down. The ice nearly covered Chase's lip, and Chase was about to hit the ground.  
"I declare this an illegal match!" Chase yelled, everything unscrabbled itself and the forest grew back into a luscious land. Omi laied on the ground with his mouth open not knowing what happened.  
"You have no right to do that you cowardly goofier." Clay said running to pick Omi up.  
"Do you see now that I have Dojo in my Sphere of Yun I am the official game-keeper of these showdowns. Dojo was not only temple guardian but also kept and maintained balance in these games." Chase said promptly.  
"Dojo was a fool to have so much power and not use a single drop of it"  
"Dojo is more of a human than you will ever be." Clay said. Chase's eyes widen and with a flash there stood his Reptile Form.  
"But I am more of a dragon than he is"  
"Why Chase? Why did you sell your soul?" Omi said rushing straight toward Chase like that showdown never happened.  
"Is it not right to sell your soul to let someone you truly love live?" Chase said sticking out his hand so he immobilized Omi on the spot.  
"So thats your cause?" Omi said petrified.  
"That has a quiet sense of a dignity and good in it... Real quiet..." Clay said.  
"I alone was unable to sell my soul to get her back, so why not eternal youth and life so I can find a way to get her back?" Chase said becoming human once again.  
"Flipping Beaver!" Chase yelled as he tossed Omi in the air tossing him back.  
"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay yelled as he slammed the ground with such a force it was like a stack of dominoes acted as the land. Chase jumped into the air and activated his Jet-Boot Su to stay in the air.  
"The problem with your element is that it can't reach the sky." Chase said.  
"What about mountains!" Clay yelled as he slammed the ground with his foot and a large stalagmite erupted from the ground. Chase landed on the stalagmite like it was his throne.  
"Moutains can be turned into rumble in mere seconds." Chase now slammed the Wudai-created mountain with the heel of the Jet-Boots to make it crumble into pebbles.  
"I'm all for not using Sheng-Gun-Wu, they are only the drink when you thirst for power but... Shard of Lighting!" Chase said getting off the mountain throne, or atleast that where he was... A second later he was behind Clay grabbing him under the arms and as he dropped backwards to throw he Chase said,  
"Breaking Clay" Omi's reflexes weren't sloggish for just as Clay was about to hit the ground he caught him.  
"Stop harming my friends!" Omi said now dropping Clay to go for Chase.  
"So thats your sore spot." Chase said that even the sky cracked open.  
Chase was now at Omi's side,  
"Haven't I been the nicest person to be with"  
"You enslaved me what part don't you get?" Omi said now air kicking Chase knowing him off his feet.  
"I offered you the world, I offered you a chance to help me save someone your damn ancestors locked up!" Chase yelled.  
"What ancestors?" Omi said now breaking his fighting focus.  
"Not exactly, but you have the same chi energy. That enough would break the seal, and if I offer her the world what girl will deny that?" Chase said just walking.  
"Shard of Lighting"  
Chase returned with Wuya in his arms,  
"What I don't get is why do you never use this Wu? You can activate it even when it has been activated, you basically have all the time in the world. It has taken me a month to actually find Wuya, but look at the bonus. Yet I have only been gone for more than a few seconds." Chase said as he returned holding Wuya in his arms.  
"With me around you cannot harm Chase with your idiotic Wu attacks"  
Wuya said getting herself up and kissing Chase on the cheek. Chase shrugged it off,  
literally.  
"Now we both are forced to use only our martial art skills." Chase said.  
"Last time we did this, I won." Omi said.  
"Correction: With your friends you won..." Chase said.  
"So thats your plan." Omi said.  
"Single you out to the best fit, and still have each one on the line. Jack is working for me, if he doesn't kill Kimiko I will. Raimundo's mind is trapped and only I have the box holding his small intelligence. Dojo will be turned more into my soup,  
perhaps once you come with me I will offer you a sip." Chase said.  
"So Clay you think you can win a showdown, cheer and throw a party with Omi and escape me? I'm like a ghost I will haunt you, seriously just ask Jack"  
Wuya said walking up to Clay.  
"Thats the only respect I had for Jack, he could stand you. Really its like looking at a red robin that has the noise of five foot nails on chaulk board." Clay said.  
"I take that as a compliment." Wuya responded.  
"Please..." Chase said turning his head to look at her.  
"Fine, I will help you free this trap one you speak of." Omi said.  
"As long as you do not lay one finger on my friends"  
"You have my word. Just think of the story Snow White, and your one of those Gnomes." Chase said.  
"Of course snow is white..." Omi said quickly, Chase smacking his face with his hands.  
"Wuya I challenge you to a Showdown!" Clay said anxiously.  
"Hmmm? What is it this time boy? Tell me you got some creative spirit in you now." Wuya responded opening one eye.  
"The game is a battle throughout time, 5 stages each set at a different time period. Each battle we both get one Wu and use that Wu as well with our skills to defeat the other." Clay said.  
"Define 'defeat"  
"Lets have some fun shall we Omi?" Chase said now looking down on Omi. Omi's face overcome with a very worried look.  
"Since I am the game keeper of these showdowns, I shall decide the game"  
Chase said now stepping inbetween them.  
"What! Tell me this is good news!" Wuya said grabbing Chase by the shoulders and shaking him.  
"You sly fox avoiding rat traps!" Clay said with his bull face on.  
"The new game is"  
"Ah...ha! I...found...you!" Some guy wearing all black, and some plastic looking helmet he also had some speaking impairment.. Now he took out and activated a red lightsaber.  
"This plot is going down the gutter..."

Jack's New Life...

"Kimiko... I am sorry." Jack said now gazing into the sunset, instantly reminding him of Kimiko. One reason is because she is the dragon of fire, another one is that such a beautiful thing resembles her face.  
"Sorry for what?" Kimiko said startling Jack from behind.  
"I just let you leave without handing you this. The only thing that could find Omi." Jack said as he took out his Wu detector.  
"Didn't know you cared so much." Kimiko said.  
"I care for you. What has happened to you? You are acting like me"  
Jack said.  
"Yea, just more creepier and less well... Spicer..." Kimiko said now walking up to Jack, her face started to resemble some recognition of being scared.  
"This has Chase's plan written all over it. He would be the only one using the Sun Chi Latern with some Reversing Mirror trick. So that he can plant a duplicate of my attitude into you." Jack said.  
"But for what?" Kimiko said.  
"He lied to me, and Omi will fall for it. He is way too trust worthy." Jack said now looking up.  
"What do you mean?" Kimiko said.  
"We still got time we gotta get to Omi, and the next Wu." Jack said ignoring her.  
"Tell me!" Kimiko said raising her voice.  
"Okay stick with me here... Chase Young said he needs Raimundo's Chi energy and Omi's Chi energy to unlock some room that their Chi ancestors locked the love of his life in. That he needs the Heart of Jong, Zing-Zang Bone, Scepter of Imprinting and Reversing Mirror to make live once again. But why am I such an idiot"  
Jack said now letting go of Kimiko's hand.  
"Sounds alright to me." Kimiko said now putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"But don't you see? It sounds like Heart of Jong makes an inanimate object into an animate one with feelings. But the Zing-Zang Bone will negate the effect of the feelings, making them into an emotionless but still living zombie. Next the Scepter of Imprinting will make those effects stick into it, meaning the Reversing Will not kill it for having the Heart Of Jong or undo the Zing-Zang Bone's emotional effect. It will just turn her back into human." Jack said looking at his feet.  
"Then whats am I not getting?" Kimiko said.  
"It sounds alright but she has no feelings, she will be another soul less being. Chase must of took your personality using the Chi Latern and attempted to replace it with mine." Jack said.  
"What does this have to do with Omi?" Kimiko said, tears forming in the cups of her eyelids.  
"Hmmm, Omi's chi ancestor was the one to lock her up. Don't you think she would want revenge and she could string Chase up to kill him." Jack said.  
"You think she will notice?" Kimiko said. Jack turned around and kissed Kimiko, if there was any moment to do it, it would be now.  
"I'll go get Chase, and bring back your personalty. I didn't fall in love just because of your beauty but also because of your personalty"  
Jack said as his Hellio-copter Pack activated. Jack flew into the sun set, that was nearly gone.  
-  
See if you get the joke: Lotus TWISTer. 


	6. Emotion Abomination

Argh...Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Xialoin Showdown stuff, ect. No stocks,  
no job there, no connection what so ever...  
---  
Chapter 6: Emotion Abomination

(Briefly in Chase's POV)  
The perfect being once again, together her and me forever. Chase kept  
running it through his mind. Soon after years of waiting, years of isolation with his  
pain and agony soon she who he did this all for will soon be holding his hand like  
the old days.  
Kimiko's Personality  
Raimundo's Loyalty  
Clay's Strength  
Omi's Intelligence  
My own touch  
All possible with this one Wu, a Wu that everyone thought was foolish and weak. A  
Wu that was only used to teach Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Rai a lesson about there  
friendship. Now that Wu that taught them friendship will break them all apart, it has  
already began.  
Jack and Kimiko Passionate in Divine  
Rai having fun in his mind  
Dojo enjoying himself to my large banquet  
Finally Omi, my little pal standing next to me looking over the battlefield of Wuya's and  
Clay's eyes are fighting it out. With my Mind Reader Conch and Eagle Scoop normally  
one can only hear one other's thoughts, but the Scoop allows me to peer through and  
navigate through his mind. Even as little as it his evil side is connected to his friends  
and once I break that small bond it will be unleashed.  
The perfect gift for the perfect girl, the world in her hand and the sweetest  
vengeance of all. The Chi Ancestor of who killed her and locked her up in a ghastly  
prison where her spirit can never free from that place. Soon I will find out where  
they hidden the Zing-Zang Bone and with Kimiko and Rai out of the picture. Omi  
by my side as he was that little cat. At last Clay will be deliver to my hand, Omi  
said I could never lay a finger on him but never anything about Wuya. Once Clay and  
Master Fung are broken off from Omi's spirit he will come running to me.  
I will gladly sacrifice in Omi's behalf to have Melissa and I to hold such  
a strong will and bond, the greatest trust. A trust that can only be when one revives  
another, hand her the world, and give her thirst for vengeance, eternal actual trust.  
Unlike Jack and Kimiko they may trust each other and hold the strongest love I ever  
seen but there trust started with something un-natural something forced and thrust upon  
Kimiko. My way we will not have that, we will have natural unbreakable love and trust.  
Soon I hope Jack will see, that he should release Kimiko from her shackles only then  
can he ever her to produce natural trust the purest and sweatiest of all. So he doesn't  
end up what I tried to do to Melissa, damn that Knowledge Planter I wanted her to  
hold the deepest trust for me. Look what happened...  
So much trust she took that blow the Monk of Water aimed at me, so much  
trust she sacrificed herself. That Monk even told me I should use that Planter that it  
would eventually even itself out in her mind. Could he have planned that all just to kill  
Melissa? No it was that Wu creature...  
It enveloped the Wu they had and then it started to use there powers and  
then it used the Knowledge Planter... Chase is evil... then it used the Grower... so then  
those three words were now believable in there minds. The level of conspiracy, the  
level of threats kept building themselves... for me... But that will all end soon, for now  
I will make a showdown in Wuya's favor like I gave one to Jack. The idea that now  
gave him Kimiko, I gave him that idea so it would be in his favor.  
"The Showdown will be that you only use Wu, the first one to strike the  
other down wins."  
"Sounds fair enough." Said Clay.  
"You sure Chase?" Wuya said emptying her robe pockets to show she had  
nothing.  
"Here take this." Chase said taking out and dumping the Shard of Lighting  
to her feet.  
"Fine... I guess." Wuya said pretty depressed. She didn't have any projectile  
Wu, where Clay had the Thorn of Thunderbolt which if he activated would end up  
getting her and letting Clay win. Chase noticed this and then dropped another Wu  
and her feet, the Mind Reader Conch. (All the Wu Chase has Heart of Jong, Eagle  
Scoop, Sun Chi Lantern, Reversing Mirror and Jet Boot Su.) Wuya placed it to her ear,  
"Are you an idiot? You aren't effected by Wu. You will win automatically!"  
Chase's voice echoed throughout the shell shape Wu. Wuya looked at him and he  
nodded.  
"Fine whatever. Lets go Showdown!" Wuya said lifting her head up like  
she was screaming at the sky. The ground opened to form trenches, the trees fell to  
create obstacles, and the sky became dark. An eerie feeling of a battlefield was created.  
"Gong-Yi-Tem-Pie!" Clay yelled crouching down so he could not be  
seen from Wuya's position.  
"What are you waiting for!" Chase's voice rose again in Wuya's head.  
"Shard of Lighting!" Wuya activated.  
"Shoud of Shadows!" Clay activated. (A.N. Chase dumped this once he  
emerged from it to greet Omi. Clay picked it up as Omi and Chase were verbally  
fighting.)  
The scene turned into black and white, like an old movie busted the picture  
to make it completely stop. Wuya was the only colored thing, well atleast in her eyes.  
"Where did that runt go to?" Wuya said peering through the trenches and  
scanning them with her eyes. She didn't see them anywhere and to give some more  
time she activated the Shard of Lighting once again, and same thing. Once again still  
no Clay she even started poking the air around her. The last resort was to go into  
hiding and let time start up again, or she could probably go on for months poking air  
and see if she ends up poking Clay. Just then she tripped over something, something  
invisable the only thing it could only be Clay.  
"How good, hes already crouching down it'll be easy just to knock him  
over." Wuya said as she smirk. Now the world came back into color and Wuya got  
a little stiff.  
"Fist of Tebigan!" Some un-scene but pretty easy to figure out who said it  
voice said. (Ouch, bad grammar) Wuya got knocked to the ground not by the Wu,  
but by Clay's force. For Wuya this showdown lasted three minutes for everyone else  
it was just a mere minute. The trees put themselves up, the trenches filled up with dirt  
undoing itself. Wuya was face down on the ground, from the corner of her eye she  
could see Chase's feet standing right next to her. She looked up to see a Chase that  
was about to burst a vain.  
"I give you a chance to get revenge like any normal Heylin villain wants.  
You had all the time in the world and you still managed to somehow messed that up  
as...as..." Chase was interrupted in his yelling by Clay  
"As a cow somehow producing cola."  
"Exactly as a cow somehow producing cola!" Chase said before he caught  
the idiotic metaphor and glanced at Clay who was backing off.  
"If you want something right, then do it the Heylin way!" Chase yelled as  
he lift the Sun-Chi Latern above his head.  
"Sun-Chi Lantern Heylin Power!" The Lantern illuminated a large dark light  
that was cast over everyone. Omi woke up in Chase's liar, Clay and Wuya were also  
with him both still asleep.  
"Omi!" Raimundo ran over to his Omi who was lifting his body up.  
"You are alive?" Omi said scratching his head.  
"What do you think?" Raimundo hit the back of Omi's head.  
"That was most un-necessary." Omi said.  
"Blah, blah, blah, okay back to the bigger point how do we save Kimiko?  
Jack still has her!" Raimundo said.  
"She is most comfortable with Jack." Omi told Raimundo how he used  
the Scoop and Tiger Claws to see into it.  
"Jack must be tricking her, or us!" Raimundo said slamming his fist on the  
ground large enough to wake Clay up.  
"That was the second best sleep I ever got." Clay said as he was trying  
to get up. Omi eventually came to help him up.  
"Excellent the party has now waken up." Chase said standing above them all.  
"Now let me show you the main attraction!"  
---  
Dun, dun, duuuuun...


	7. Good Compared To Evil

Disclaimer I do not own Jack, Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, Chase Young, ect. And have no shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company thing... So on and so forth. 

-

Chapter 7: Good Compared to Evil

"You have all been out for a week, and a lot has happened in a week." Chase said both his hands behind his back.

"The Sceptar of Imprinting has revealed itself, and Jack located the Zing-  
Zom Bone for me. So now you know what this means..." Chase said finally walking into the light so the monks can see a large smile on his face. Chase jumped down so now the monks and him are all on the same floor together.

"Sphere of Yun! Glove of Jisaku!" Chase yelled taking the hands behind his back to show the monks that one hand help the Sphere and the other had the Glove on.  
Clay and Raimundo got caught, but Omi dodged it and started to run straight at Chase.  
Chase swept kicked Omi, but like normal Omi leaped to avoid it and then thrusted his leg forward to kick Chase in the face. Chase lifted her leg so that Omi collided with Chase's kneecap instead.

Omi recoiled backwards but as he got up Chase used the Gloves to send the bubbles his friends were locked in to capture Omi inbetween them.

"Sphere of Yun!" Now Omi was also caught in a Yun Bubble and Chase just stood there and smirked. In quiet awe this was Chase's way of gloating, finally he started to use the Glove to move the three trapped monks down this long corridor,  
it was the oldest one in this whole fortress. Finally Chase stopped, as so did the monks then once Omi started bouncing up and down in his bubble he opened his eyes to see a ying-yang symbol. Instead of the normal white and black it was white and blue and the words "WIND" and "WATER" were painted on in Japanese. Chase stood still then breaking the silence he leaped and yelled,

"Typhoon Boom Wind"  
"Tsunami Strike Water!"

One hand seemed to summon a large gust of wind aimed at the wall as the other started to spew water out of its palm that struck the wall. A blinding flash of light engulfed the hall Omi, Rai, and Clay all had to protect there eyes but Chase was just standing there embracing its force. The wall with that symbol disappeared and uncovered a room with one pedestal in the middle and upon were a rattle of bones.

"Melissa..." Chase managed to utter, he ran to the bones and without wasting any time placed the Heart of Jong amidst the old corpse and then placed the Zing-Zom Bone where the feet will be. Chase stepped back a few feet and then activated the Wu.  
"Heart of Jong! Zing-Zom Bone!" As the bones started connecting themselves as a yellow mist started to surround the pile of bones.  
"Sceptar Of Imprinting!" Chase yelled as he threw it into the air as it plummeted straight into the Heart Of Jong smashing it onto the bone pile.  
"Finally Reversing Mirror!" The Mirror at Chase's feet shot a bolt of lighting up in the air that curved to go straight for the corpse. And with another blinding flash of light the deed has been done there laying on the pedestal was a beautiful girl. The yellow mist still clouding Omi's vision made it difficult to notice anything about this girl other than the tip of her face.

"Now for the personality adjustment! Sun Chi-Lantern!" Now the Lantern also at Chases feet now let out a blue gas, a red gas, a brown gas, a white gas and a grayish gas all forming into one little slow fog that seeming to craw at the corpse.  
Omi heard something, something very familiar and turned around to see a Jack Spicer flying straight for them clutching something.

"Amplifying Mirror!" Jack's echo went through the circular room and the Zing-Zom Bone mist swirled quicker, the Scepter of Imprinting started to rattle,  
and the fog firmed the lantern grew. Chase's eyes widen he never expected something like this to happen, the first time in decades Chase was truly petrified from fear.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Jack activated as the tangle vines grew from the comb and snatched the Reversing Mirror right from Chase's feet.  
"Reversing Mirror! Amplify Mirror!" Jack yelled as he put the mirror end of the Reversing Mirror onto the Scepter and the Amplify Mirror's mirror end onto the Reversing Mirror. The Scepter started to shatter and then it crumbled into itself.  
turning the body of Melissa all into dust.

"Spicer what did you do!" Chase yelled and released his angry to become Reptilian Chase.  
"Well first I used the Amplifying Mirror to overload the Wu and like any heart the more it works the weaker it becomes. So when I used the Reversing Mirror to kill the Heart of Jong and with the boost from Amplifying Mirror it was able to counter the strength of Sceptar of Imprinting that it shattered it." Jack said brushing the dust off his shoulders.  
"Oh yea I almost forgot... Reversing Mirror!" Jack breaking the Yun Bubbles that captured the monks.  
"Jack, you are a dead man." Chase said taking out his double-side blade.  
"Jungle Cats attack!" Chase said pointing at Jack, out of no where the Cats appeared to fight for there masters. The Cats all leaped with claws out to pounce on Jack.

"Two Tun Tunic! Eye of Dashi! Amplifying Mirror!" Jack yelled activating all of them. Jack might of dropped to the ground but he did as an electric super ball,  
shocking all the Cats around him. All the Cats got knocked back to the walls creating craters as they smacked into them.

"Have you gain courage Spicer?" Chase said running on all fours to get Spicer.  
"No I found love... And this!" Spicer said, removing the shroud of shadows off his head. Alone it couldn't hide his goggles and hair but it was able to hide the Wushan Geyser.

"Wushan Geyser!" Spicer said activating it. Chase's mind was too pure,  
and too unclouded to be effected by such a Wu but it still gave Jack and monks long enough to escape.  
"Well Jack I guess its time Kimiko learns your secret..."

...---Its been a full day now since the monks escaped from Chase's fortress.  
"Thanks Jack you actually saved the day." Clay said.  
"Please... Enough, enough. Its been nearly 24 hours since I did all that, and trust me I wouldn't of if it wasn't for Kimiko." Jack said, hugging Kimiko who hugged him back.  
"Trust me I truly appreciate it, and I'll show it." Kimiko said as she winked.  
Jack blushed as Raimundo rolled his eyes.  
"Good now can we please talk about something else?" Omi said waving his hands to get attention.  
"Omi is right if we keep going on like this I'm going to go ride the techni-color dream bus." Rai said.  
"Oooh? Does that stop here?" Omi said astonished.  
"No it means I'm going to puke." Rai said, Omi's face turning green.  
"Heres some of your Wu back." Jack said pulling them out of the pocket.  
"Like I said I only need a few Wu, especially the Monkey Staff." Jack went on.  
"Thats okay we need a Monkey Staff like a Zebra needs more stripes." Clay told him.  
"Chase will be most angry." Omi said trying to change the subject to the problem they are in.  
"If Chase got one hand on me I would be dead." Jack said adding in a remotely less of a girl yeep.  
"Chase defiantly wants me now. He wanted to rule the world just so that when the Sceptar of Imprinting revealed itself he would have to competition for it. So much work for such a Wu." Omi said.

"Chase will defiantly want revenge. He even liked hitting me around when there was no reason for it." Jack added in.  
"Okay so heres the plan..." Omi said forming the formation into a huddle.  
Jack first got a breath mint then he went into the huddle.

...---Chase practicing his Martial Art Skills---... Chase POV

Damn that Omi... You would think by now he would have gained some respect for me. After I teach him the best moves that the best martial artists created,  
after I give him infinite power and strength. If I had him by my side still I would also have my loved one here too. Chase high kicked his minion who was practicing with.

He got far too close to winning that Showdown, I could of easily have won.  
Couldn't I? Look below my feet, I see all the victories that I have made, all the servants I have gained. Each one swearing that they would stop my reign of evil, now look at them they get me my wine and my slippers at night. Thats how strong I am. Chase punched his minion which broke his defensive stanch.

Spicer that dirty, stinking corward, after I patricianly gave him Kimiko straight into his... bed... Soon I will tell Kimiko that it was my hand that turned the fate fortune wheel into a new outcome. Chase kneed his minion sending him packing upwards. How dare they defy me!

"Oh Chase!" Wuya screeching voice hit him.  
"What is it?" Chase said turning around to look at her.  
"You do know that Jack has a time machine?" Wuya told her.  
"WHAT!" Chase said yelling at her as he smashed the face of his minion who was trying to strike him from the behind.  
"I guess you didn't..." Wuya said.  
"Wuya you cruel woman." Chase said happilly.  
"Why thank you." Wuya said.  
"We will prepare an onslaught on Jack's liar!" Chase said now stomping on his minion's stomach.  
"I always wanted revenge on that monkey of a Jack." Wuya said smiling.  
"Lets just hope you won't screw up like you did last time..." Chase said.  
-  
Chase + Wuya vs. Jack + Monks accepting bets now!


	8. Ain't He Determined?

Disclaimer I do not own Omi, Jack, Kimiko, Clay, Wuya, Dojo, Chase Young, ect.  
And have no shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company if there is one... So on and so forth.  
-  
Chapter 8: Ain't He Determined?

Outside:

"Excellent Wuya, you are redeeming yourself." Chase said overlooking Jack's Evil Lair which was a beach house.

"Enough for you to stop calling me ignorant fool every other sentance?" Wuya asked.

"Sorry ignorant fool." Chase said as if he was nearly going to laugh.

"Come my Cats take your human form and attack!" Chase yelled pointing directly at the house.

"Lets just use the secret entrance okay?" Wuya said moving infront of his finger.

"Fine ignorant fool..."

Inside:

"Maybe Chase doesn't care and is now practicing to become good again." Omi said as they were waiting for Chase to attack Jack, they did owe them there lives.

"I doubt that, Opie." Jack was starring at the monitor that he gave a Kimiko desktop, the small screen showed Chase entering his liar but he somehow ignored that. Kimiko and Rai went into the other room, Jack was sure that Rai was going to confess his love for her but was also sure Kimiko would choose him over Rai.

"Are you blind?" Clay said walking over pointing at the small screen.

"AHH! Chase!" Jack screamed.

"Don't worry I got a plan!" Omi said rushing over to the Wu cabinet where Dojo was hiding since he escaped. Omi guessed that Dojo went a little insane being kept in a small bubble for too long.

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees? Andbegged you not to leavebecause I would go beserk Well as you can see, the days got worse and worse and now I completelylosed my mind!" Dojo was singing "They're Coming to Take Me Away" by Napolean XIV. Omi slapped him as he took the Shard of Lighting, Serpants Tail and Shroud of Shadows.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay slammed both his fists into the ground that sent a level 5 earthquake straight at Chase who

simply remained unshaken by the attack. Jack was running around franticlly doding the blows and arrows from Chase's minions. Jack had the Mantis Flip Coin, Crystal Glasses and Wushu Helmet that really helped him in this dire situation.

"Whats going on here?" Rai said as him and Kimiko came out to see Chase placing the Eye of Dashi he took off of Clay's body as he pinned him on the ground with his foot.

"Desnity! You prelonged it but I am walking straight toward my Desnity!" Chase yelled.

"Always avoid the nuts who use the word Desnity in it more than one time in a sentance... Wind!" Rai tried to push Chase out the door but to no prevail. Kimiko activated the Star Hinabi to shoot flares at Chase all that he was able to avoid without moving his left foot.

"Wuya finsh these brats." Chase commanded Wuya. Wuya jumped from little pocket of the ceiling she was hiding in firing her own little green energy flares. One ofpackedRai right in his stomach, falling to the ground he clutched his chest in pain.

"Thats for betraying me! You do know thats a way of the Heylin, a little lie there and a little backstab there. Perhaps the darkness in you was never vanquished." Wuya said her hand bursting in that green flames, she now looked at Kimiko. "Come any closer to me and I will scar that little pretty face of yours." Wuya started walking to Raimundo and placed his hand over his head. "If there is any little darkness left in you, I'll give you that nudge." Kimiko couldn't just stand and watch, Chase was over by Jack Spicer's "Evil Time Machine" attempting to turn it on, Omi was no where in sight.

"I'm willing to take that chance." Kimiko said running on the wall to attack Wuya by the side. Jumping from the wall Kimiko swung three kicks in air each being blocked by Wuya then she used one finger to sratch Kimiko's sleeves. Kimiko was now bleeding and she could hear Raimundo say...

"_Domination, Heylin, Darkness, SHENG-GUN-WU, **DEATH**..."_

"Excellent soon he'll become a male image of me. A pure Heylin fighter unlike Jack, Rai here will forever be in darkness. Like I have to be, like I am..." Wuya said as she started to laugh. Kimiko only had one thing to do...

"Star Hinabi SuperNova!" Kimiko issued the Wu. It was her best guess at doing anything if her Wudai powers come from Mars and the Orion Formation are both space phrases then perhaps SuperNova will do the trick. The Wu glowed and a radint light erupted from it as it shot a meteorite-like projectile straight at Raimundo. At contact it sent Wuya flying backwards, Raimundo's body was now on fire and this fire quickly turned Raimundo into ash...

"Poor kid." Clay said who now elbow slammed Wuya straight into the chest. Successfully knocking her out, and a tear dripped onto her still body Clay now just stood still you couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Raimundo!" Omi's voice could be heard right behind Chase who placed The Eye Of Dashi into what seems to be the energy generator. Years of being a simpleton made it actually difficult to tell what all this gear and patterns meant.

"Chase Young I Challenge you to a Xialoin Showdown your Eye of Dashi for my Shard of Lighting." Omi said as he placed the Serpant's Tail to Chase's back. Not in his cheetah fighter voice but in his depressed, suttle tone of voice.

* * *

All is happening too quick for me to make a successful little story in this one little area. Sorry if this one has bad spelling I didn't get time to spell check it. AIM me or E-mail me if you catch a spelling mistake. 


	9. Replaced!

Disclaimer I do not own Omi, Jack, Kimiko, Clay, Wuya, Dojo, Chase Young, ect.  
And have no shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company if there is one... So on and so forth.  
-  
Chapter 9: Replaced! 

"Did it work?" Kimiko was rubbing her eyes that vivid, bright light.

"Why did you do that?" Clay said he wasn't the one to jump to conclusions so it was in his normal tone of voice.

"Wuya was unleashing his Heylin side so I cried out Star Hinabi SuperNova" Kimiko explained.

"Thats about lucky as finding a niddle in a haystack." Clay said seemingly too much on his mind to think of a better metaphor.  
"You know guys sorry to break this moment... BUT I CAN USE SOME HELP!" Jack yelled for the last fifthteen minutes Jack has been using the Crystal Glasses to dodge every strike Chase's minions attempted.

"Star Hinabi Fire!" "Fist of Tebigan Earth"  
Kimiko shot down one of the minions as Clay was making more of an offensive,  
defensive block for Kimiko. There orders wasn't to get them but to get Jack who has been doing the same flying pattern.  
"The game is a battle throughout time, the first one to steal the other's Wu wins." Chase said.

"What does that mean?" Omi asked.  
"We use this Time Machine and we fight throughout time using resources we can find, the first one to snatch the other one's Wu wins." Chase said.  
"I'm not going to resort the ways of the Heylin." Omi said.  
"Then move out of my way." Chase commanded.

"That doesn't mean I won't fight you." Omi said. Omi and Chase's legs got locked in a stalemate kick. Omi backflipped and attempted to punch Chase who stuck out his palm to catch Omi's hand and throw him behind.  
"Fight! You can not win from pure darkness. Darkness is needed in this world where is the shadow under the light?" Chase said as he was quoting some old time black and white T.V. villain.

Omi circled Chase and then tried a triple kick in air each one blocked by Chase's wrist plated then Omi double punched him hitting Chase's gut. Chase grabbed Omi by the head making Omi weak and feeble and leaving him unabled to attack him.  
"Do not lose hope monks keep fighting!" Master Fung appeared from the secret entrance.

"About time he came and do something. All he does is send you kids out to do the work for him." Jack said. Grandmaster Fung on the ceiling and landed right near Chase who laughed.  
"Put down the monk." Fung commanded.

"I've been waiting for this old man." Chase said as he threw Omi to the wall.  
Chase and Fung fought in a forever loop of dodging and striking. Jack's Hellio-pack got shot by an arrow which made him slowly fall to the ground in leaps and bounds.  
Kimiko fought and fought to go after that one archer minion finally her feet and hands bursted into flames and she struck down the minion.

"Ju-Ju-Flytrap Fire!" Kimko now took out the rarely used Ju-Ju-Flytrap that now spewed Flaming Bees that as they swarmed looked like a moving wildfire. Causing all the minions to flee the room as they tried putting out the fires on there backs.  
"Its been fun old man but my destiny awaits..." Chase said as he kicked Fung knocking him back three feet. Omi appeared behind Fung's body and countered kick Chase but before Chase fell he grabbed Omi by the leg and flunged him backwards. Out dropped the Sun-Chi Lantern which was already glowing.

"Burn baby!" Wuya said hover-standing behind Kimiko as she bombarded her with green energy blasts. Clay took a bullet for her and got knocked out, Jack knew he had to do something but what... Wuya now cornered Kimiko in a corner but Jack ran infront of Kimiko.

"I will not let you harm her!" Jack said in a demanding voice.  
"Jack the Hero! Don't make me laugh!" Wuya said as she was right on the border-line of laughing. Jack heart felt light, yet filled at the same time then the words popped out right from his mouth.

"WIND"  
Jack clapped his hands together and a wind that was Raimundo worthy was called forth sending both Wuya and Chase into the wall and seemingly knocked-out.  
"What was that?" Kimiko gasped.  
"I can explain... everything." Master Fung said holding his head as he got up. Dojo got out of the cabinet and from seeing Fung leaped and hugged Fung who slowly took Dojo by the tail and placed him on the ground. Dojo started crying knowing he must of missed something big since the look on Master Fung's face.  
-  
How you like it Jack Spicer Xialoin Dragon of The Wind!


	10. Second Offer

Disclaimer I do not own Omi, Jack, Kimiko, Clay, Wuya, Dojo, Chase Young, ect.  
And have no shares in the Xialoin Showdown Company if there is one... So on and so forth.  
---  
Chapter 10: Second Offer Fung's POV.  
The very idea that a complete guessing of a word would make such an effect on a Wu is very ridiculous. It wasn't adding the word SuperNova to the ending of activating a Wu that did it, it was your heart that did it. You had to make a quick,  
deadly decision which was justified by and with your heart that gave the extra boost to the Wu.

Not only that but Rai's fondness for you was what stored his energy into the Sun-Chi Lantern (A.N. I might of forgot to mention that Omi nabbed this before they escape last chapter.) and when you were in such a critical situation is what called his energy to Jack. Jack's heart was in the place of Kimiko and Kimiko's heart was in the place of Jack, Rai saw this and all he ever wanted was Kimiko to live her life happily.

So his Chi went to Jack and now he is the new Dragon of the Wind.  
Don't worry Jack there are no other effects to you. Your personality and intelligence will remain the same, which in this case is good and bad. But I welcome and call you by what Rai choose for you.

"Sweet. Jack Spicer Dragon of the Wind. Think I could make it.  
Jack Spicer Boy Genius of the Wind?" Jack commented.  
"Wait you didn't add evil in there!" Kimiko was shocked.

"I devout my life to the ways of the Xialoin. That is if its okay with Clay, Omi and of course Master Fung." Jack said.  
"Its alright with me you were a big help with dealing with that fiend Chase and Wuya." Clay said as he pointed at the unconscious Chase and then at Wuya.

"I would be most pleased." Omi added.  
"Yes the Xialoins always have there arms open for those where their hearts are in the right spot." Master Fung said as he patted Jack on the shoulder. Kimiko threw Fung's arm off as she hugged Jack.  
"I can't believe you made such a big change for me." Kimiko said.

"I also much congratulate you for helping and saving these monks." Fung said. In this time of such happiness and joy the monk gang minus one Rai and plus one Jack didn't realize the Time Machine activated itself. Out emerged a warrior plated in all sturdy metal, black and gray in coloring. His left arm, instead of having a hand he had chains which connected to a large reaping staff. His eyes glowed with a bright red and his face was covered in a pitch black shroud.

"Chase rise to your feet Heylin Prince." This new being said. Chase's eyes open and then he got up.  
"Hello again." Chase said kneeling before this new entity. Fung, Kimiko,  
Clay, Omi and Jack all turned around to see this new warrior. Dojo leaped behind Fung in fear.  
"Balsac!" Fung yelled.

"Who is this?" Omi wondered out loud in attack position. Apprently this guy named Balsac ignored them and put his attention to Chase.  
"Chase do you wish to have Melissa?" Balsac asked.  
"Of course!" Chase said swinging his arm.  
"Then follow me, or stay here in your pity. That fool Spicer there made a mockery out of you, I always thought more of the Prince of Darkness." Balsac said.

"Spicer I will have fun spilling your blood one day." Chase said as he ran to Balsac's side. They both stepped into the portal.  
"Wait Chase. Wait for me!" Wuya got up and ran the fastest Omi ever saw his run she jumped through the portal just as it turned off.  
"Balsac..." Dojo said outloud. (A.N. Of course)

"I'm more confused then a dog ending up in bird heaven." Clay said.  
"Jack I must instruct you to fix whatever damage is on the time machine and find out where they went. Come monks we must go to the temple I have something to show you." Fung instructed to all of them. Omi pulled out the Shard of Lighting and in a flash Jack was all alone again.

At the temple Grandmaster Fung rushed over to the Great Scroll and navigated its pages to it they came across.  
"Balsac"

Story of Balsac:

_Balsac once was a great witch doctor he cured and healed the sick in his village._

_Once a great plague struck his village and everyone ran to him to be healed,_

_eventually he did make an antidote but it was too late everyone he cared for and_

_loved died. Eventually he also caught a little part of the disease and became mad,_

_briefly he turned into a hermit and practiced magic. Thats the birth of Heylin_

_magic that day he bent the world, learned to control animals and in some cruel_

_thinking killed everyone who had the plagued. Yet even when he did that he went_

_madder and started thinking everyone was plagued and everyone should died. He_

_designed a suit from magic that supplied eternal life by twisting his humanity. In 450_

_he vanished completely._

---  
There 10 chapters time for me to take a much deserved break.


	11. The Two Others

Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xialoin Showdown.

Lets call this a small sneak preview I thought up in like 5 minutes  
-  
Chapter 11: The Two Others

"Where have you taken me?" Chase looked around. The ground was decaying rapidly ever second and a putrid stench was throughout the air.  
"Hello again." Chase saw some figure talking throughout this yellow mist.  
Chase walked closer only to see a familiar face that he encountered in his memory many times.

"I thought I killed you." Chase said to this figure, he had a wolf mask on,  
eagle-outline shoulder armor, falcon-talon-claw gloves, bear fur vest, plain metal armor leggings and goat hovels for feet, he was a demon. (A.N. A lot of cultures thats what a demon is, a monster composed of arm animal parts)  
"The time when I enveloped the Wu and turned into that dark glowing fiendish demon?" The Demon said.

"If you didn't plant those ideas-" Chase was cut off when he rose his fist in angry.  
"Then you wouldn't have unlimited youth, life and servants for your every whim." The Demon said as he paused once to snicker.  
"I don't know how you lived..." Chase was interrupted again.  
"Then he wouldn't be your ally for a week." Balsac said.

"Ahh... so I went back in time one week before I sold my soul." Chase said as he figured it all out.  
"Exactly." Balsac said.  
"If I kill Kepron now then Melissa will still live." Chase said loudly.  
"Then I will kill you and Melissa." Balsac responded.  
"What kind hospitality." Chase said sarcastically.

"So what do you want in exchange for Melissa to be alive...again..."  
"We need you to locate a specific sword for us." Balsac said.  
"Don't tell me this is some type of seriously powerful Sheng-Gong-Wu"  
Chase questioned.  
"No its a unique powerful artifact." Kepron said.

"The Xialoin Monks know where it is but to our prevail we have gotten no where and lets say time is of the essence." Balsac went on.  
"Ahh and since I still haven't gone evil the Monks still trust me." Chase said.  
"Exactly." Kepron said. All three of them shared an evil laugh together.

Now the present Monk's plan.  
"Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Rai... I mean Jack you must all travel back in time when the first Xialoin Chosen Monks were chosen. You must not bring any Wu and be extremely careful, a move that is not in the up-most importance is not worth changing time as we know it." Fung said pointing to Jack's 'Good' Time Machine.  
"Thank you Master Fung." Omi said bowing to him as he walked next to the Time Machine.  
"Goodbye sir." Clay said tipping his hat.

"I'll make sure we track down and figure out Balsac's and Chase Young's plan." Kimiko said also bowing.  
"Well goodbye too bad we didn't have more time to know each other." Jack said slapping Fung on the back and giving him a thumbs up.  
"Goodluck Monks!" Grandmaster Fung said waving goodbye. Now all four monks stepped into the Time Machine waving bye not knowing what might happen next.  
Back to the...PAST!  
-Thunk!-

Omi woke up out some dry dirt, there must of a drought here since the grass was so poorly kept. Omi looked around and didn't see his friends yet they still had to be somewhere nearby. Frantically searching for his friends he found Dojo on a rock.  
"Hello ol' friend." Omi said poking Dojo which woke him up.  
"Omi! Wow thanks for waking me if the other Dojo of this time found me then that would be a long ackward silence." Dojo said coiling up on Omi's arm.  
"I doubt you know where the others are." Omi said disappointingly.

"No clue." Dojo responded. After an hour of looking for his friends Omi found the ancient Xialoin Temple it was more of a village now and less of a series of buildings it had more of a friendly vibe atmosphere than a stuffy small isolated place.  
Omi strolled in examining the place very closely then he bumped into Chase Young.  
"Chase Young prepare for battle!" Omi shrieked.  
"What!" Chase said baffled.  
"This must be the Chase Young of the past." Dojo whispered into Omi's ear then dived into his shirt as he saw himself coming.  
"Whats all the noise about a dragon needs his ten hours of sleep." Young Dojo said. (A.N. Dojo is young in the past, remember)

"This stranger ran into me declaring for battle." Chase told Dojo.  
"Umm... sorry I thought you were someone else." Omi said.  
"But you yelled my name..." Chase said.  
"Whatever I'm grabbing something to eat." Chase said.  
"I'm grabbing some shut eye." Dojo said and both of them left Omi.  
"Sorry for there rudeness. What brings you here?" Guan came at Omi from behind. Omi had no clue what to say back.  
-  
What will happen!


	12. The Four Others

.Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xialoin Showdown.  
-  
Chapter 12: The Four Others 

"Did you find anyone else here perhaps? That also just wondered in?" Omi quickly ask trying to avoid the long, wierd reason why Omi is here.  
"Actually yes, one whiny little boy." Guan said. First thought in Omi's head was Jack.  
"And a girl, last I saw they were walking together toward the mediation temple." Guan told Omi.  
"Thank you most kindly." Omi said bowing to Guan. Omi rushed toward the building that looked the closest to the meditation temple they had now. Omi walked through the door then felt like he was going to puke. He walked into Jack and Kimiko kissing each other, Kimiko noticed Omi and gestured Jack to stop.

"Umm... hey Omi welcome back." Kimiko said trying to pretend that didn't happen. Jack got a little frustrated but,  
"Yea bud what Kimiko said." Kimiko elbowed Jack to be a little more polite,  
"Hey I'm new with this whole talking nice thing, the only companion I ever had was Wuya"  
"Good point." Kimiko said then sighed. Jack didn't want to annoy her and said,  
"Did you meet the other Chosen ones?" Just to make some small talk.  
Kimiko throw her arm around Jack just to tell him that he did better.

"No." Omi never took too much time thinking about the other Chosen Ones.  
Like his thoughts came to life in came a small little blonde hair girl, probably around Omi's age.  
"Welcome strangers, its my pleasure to meet you." She greeted the three monks. Omi was instantly love struck, he fell down and the new girl walked over and starred at him.  
"No, no, no the pleasure is all mine." Omi said.  
"No! I insist the pleasure is mine." The new girl said.  
"No its my all my pleasure..." Omi repeated.

Kimiko and Jack sighed since now its been three minutes these two were arguing which one was taking the pleasure out of meeting them.  
"Lets just agree to say we both take an equal amount of pleasure." Omi said.  
"Sure." The new girl said as she clapped with joy.  
"My name is Omi the Dragon of Water." Omi said not realizing what he just admitted.  
"Thats impossible I'm Okin the Dragon of Water." She responded.  
"Umm... from a far off distant temple. Far, far, far, off." Omi said.  
"I never knew there were other Chosen ones." Okin said.

"Then which of you represent wind?" Another girl walked on it.  
"That would be me - Jack Spicer Xialoin Warrior Genius!" Jack said attempting to find a new title for himself. Kimiko laughed.  
"You? You seem like a little sissy boy who wants your mama." This girl said.  
"Are you sure you are a good guy? You sound like some wanna be Heylin winner." Jack said, Kimiko laughed again understanding the joke.  
"Hmph... my name is Richa, who is this your sister?" She looked at Kimiko.  
"I'm Kimiko Dragon of Fire, his girlfriend." Kimiko said angrily.  
"Ha! Thats a laugh why can such a dame like you go out with such a slob like him." A new guy walked in.  
"Because I treat her nicely and would face a thousand Mala Mala Jongs to protect her." Jack said not knowing he blurted out something interesting.

"You know of the Sheng-Gong-Wu? Who sent you here." The new guy said Jack noticing this kid liked talking as a detective.  
"Our Master sent us, he said he sensed a cold wave will grip this land like skink on a skunk." Clay said as he walked. Omi greeted him with a leap for joy, and Kimiko and Jack just nodded as a hello.  
"Whats a skunk?" Okin said.  
"Its an animal." Richa said.  
"A very intriging activity-animal." the other kid said.  
"Stop using big words you don't know how to use right in the first place, Keith!" Richa yelled.  
"Hey there thats un-called for." Okin butted in.  
"All three of you stop, your giving me a headache." Another kid walked in, from order of elimation this kid must be Dragon of Earth.

"I don't like this one bit, these Dragons are all wacky. Fire is some kid who likes to play detective, Wind is some girl who is a snob and Earth seems like some drama-king. But I like water she is what you say... extremely warm." Omi whispered to Clay.  
"Thats hot Omi?" Clay said.  
"Whats hot?" Omi said, Clay smacking his face in digress.  
"You mean me?" Okin said blushing.  
"I didn't know they had slang back then." Jack whispered into Kimiko's ear.  
"Have Chase Young been acting strange lately?" Kimiko asked the other four Chosen ones.  
"No like normal. Keep competiting with Monk Guan." The Earth kid said.  
"Yea what Clyde said but why you ask?" Richa questioned.  
"No reason." Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Jack all said at the same time.  
"We got a bunker bed and one large bed." Keith said. To Jack's suprised Kimiko volunteered them to take to the large bed, as Clay and Omi will sleep in the bunker bed.

"I know evil... well atleast better than you guys and something is fishy here.  
Chase will strike here, think about it theres a fall-out boy, easy access and a lot of witnesses this is the perfect place for Chase to nab stuff." Jack told the others as the past Monk Group went to bed.  
"Yes Jack Spicer makes a good point." Omi said then blinked.  
"I never saw myself ever saying that." Omi mistakenly said outloud.  
"Well gets some sleep like an owl waiting for night we can only wait to see what happens." Clay said heading over to the bunker bed. Jack and Kimiko smiling at each other as they walked toward the bed.  
-  
This was a long slow chapter but I felt like I needed it.


	13. The Young Cheetah

Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xialoin Showdown.  
-  
Chapter 13: The Young Cheetah 

"So the quicker I obtain the scroll..." Chase said.  
"The quicker Balsac will resurrect Melissa." Kepron told him. The two were hiding in the bushes on the outskirt of the temple.  
"This brings back memories..." Chase muttered outloud. Kepron didn't hear it he was too busy doing the master's work.  
"You know I kill you eventually, so why are you so... normal around me"  
Chase asked Kepron.  
"I live for the master, he saved me and I must sacrifice myself to bring you to the Heylin side." Kepron responded.  
"I could kill you now I avoid this whole mess." Chase told him his idea.  
"Then Balsac will take my place, and you do not possess the might to stop the originater of Heylin." Kepron told Chase straight in his face.  
"Enough pointless chatter. I'll take a head on approach to this situation"  
Chase responded to Kepron still face-to-face. Chase flipped over the bushes walking like any person you would pass on the street and not take any notice from. Such a simple tack, walk like any casual person straight into the scroll room and walk out.  
(Brief Chase POV)  
Also come to think of it I was never approached by anyone accusing me of stealing anything back then, so I must have gotten away with it.  
(End Chase POV)  
Omi isn't the only one with cheetah instinct and skills a highly trained, superior martial arts expert like Chase could easily sneak into a cruddy building being guarded by eight kids. Stealthing near the side of the building Chase saw nothing just another clear night sky. Kicking in his cheetah instincts he made a mad dash for the scroll room, then tripped. After he got up he made his second mad dash for the scroll room!  
Cheetah is a feline after all and cats are known for there quiet, sneaky entrances for Chase this was just the same.  
"Cheetah Strike!" A voice came from above, it was Omi. Chase easily blocked him with his wrist plate.  
"What are you doing?" Chase asked him, trying to make it look believable.  
"What are YOU doing Chase Spicer!" Omi said. Both exchange long meaningless looks.  
"I mean Chase Young! Sorry I'm use to Spicer..." Omi explained himself.  
"I can not come here? Since when?" Chase responded calmly, trying not to give himself away.  
"Do not try to make me seem 'off the baby rocker'." Omi said pointing at him.  
"Hu?" Chase responded.  
"Umm... Clay isn't around so I guess no one can translate it." Omi said blushing.  
"Anyway what are you doing here?" Omi said once again in his attack voice.  
"I've been having troubles sleeping, I keep dreaming my love Melissa"  
Chase's voice suddenly was filled with angrier.  
"She died from protecting me!" Chase said cleared his throat.  
"So I came down here to find an herbal recipe to clear this bad karma." Chase said grinning behind his face.  
"Then let me make sure you get that recipe." Omi said giving Chase the I'm-watching-you eye. Chase had to make sure he finds the scroll with the information on the "Sword of Gatherings" before Omi finds that herbal remedy, if there is such a thing. For Melissa, Chase could not take such a risk.  
First Scroll... _Falconry For Dummies.  
_Second Scroll... _How to Cook Crabcakes  
_Third Scroll... _Everything and More you Need to Know About Fishing  
_Fourth Scroll... _Story of Kepron_  
Chase opens and reads what the fourth one holds.  
_Kepron was once a noble shaman who would guide beast spirits to there afterlife.  
But when a plague corrupted a gudiance ritual one night, his heart was tainted.  
Running into the wild to slaughter any animal he came apon he nearly ran off a cliff.  
At that point a wild hermit named Balsac (Who names there kid... 'Balsac' anyway?)  
saved his life. Kepron contact a few members of his tribe about his story and something  
he called 'the path of the Heylin'._  
-  
There long enough... Also since I use notepad I think a lot of periods somehow get lost along with the transfering. So... umm... yea...


	14. Double Duo

Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xiaolin Showdown.  
-  
Chapter 14: Double Duo?

Out of the hundreds of scrolls what are the chances that you just flipping through these scrolls finding one specific one has such a little chance. But with Omi's help maybe that this can actually go twice as quick.  
"Hey Omi can you read me outload what each Scroll has you get?" Chase asked Omi politely, knowing he will do it.  
"Sure... if it will help." Omi said confused.  
"Trust me, Omi." Chase responded.  
Chase ears and eyes fully opened ; listening and searching each scroll that not only came by him but as Omi, as well. Finally Chase heard those three little words that made Melissa pop up into his mind.  
"Sword Of Gatherings"  
"Ah ha! Here it is!" Chase lied as he picked up a random scroll.  
"Grats con!" Omi yelled as he leaped for joy.  
"I think you mean 'congrats'..." Chase said as he patted Omi on the head.  
Chase spotted the scroll Omi still hand in his hands, how much more simple can he make it?  
"Let me put that scroll away for you, its the least I can do" Chase said nicely. Chase yanked it out of Omi's hand turned around and put back the random scroll he picked up.  
"Excellent I'm heading to the kitchen, good night Omi." Chase said walking out the room.  
"We'll just make sure of that." Omi uttered to himself. Omi ran so that Chase was always in view but not too close so he gets noticed. Chase still calmly walked in the temple courtyard not making any break toward the exit or showing any signs planning on doing so. Except turning his head around once to check for any signal of life behind him.  
Chase turned the corner, Omi heard some faint whispers and found this very suspicious and ran in the room in attack formation. Finding the room to be empty Omi put his guard down just to be suprised with a quick jab from a stick knocking him onto the ground.  
"Shroud of Shadows"  
Now towering before Omi stood Kepron with a large grin behind his wolf mask.  
"Star Hinabi"  
From the tip of Keprons staff admitted a large fire flare placed down at Omi,  
who rolled over to dodge it. Omi kicked Kepron in the shin and then kick-slammed him on the ground.  
"Whoever you are Omi before for a lesson in humility!" Omi jumped back in his attack position.  
"Whatever kid! Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Kepron aimed his staff at Omi who kept back flipping and summersaults to avoid the projectile.  
"How do you do that?" Omi asked baffled.  
"I'm a special demon." Kepron said clapping and leaping.  
"I love the thrill of fighting"  
"Omi!" Jack and Kimiko appeared to help him.  
"Where are the others!" Omi yelled his arms flailing.  
"Clay is a heavy sleeper and the others we don't know where there sleeping quarters are..." Jack said.  
"Why were you two up?" Omi then asked. Kimiko and Jack both blushed and scratch the back of there heads.  
"Ahem, evil villain here who wants to harm you all." Kepron said waving.  
"Wind! Fire!" Jack and Kimiko combined there powers to form a flamethrower ability.  
"Black Beetle Earth!" Kepron activated the Black Beetle Ablity to form a protective, stout armor to protect himself.  
"Ice!" Kepron was enveloped in ice.  
"Omi go behind him!" Kimiko yelled.  
"Wind!" Jack shot Kepron's frozen body to where Omi was.  
"Ice!" Omi formed a frozen spike that Kepron's body slammed into shattering into dozens of pieces. Seconds later in a flash of light Kepron stood before them again.  
"Sands of Time, hehe." Kepron giggled.  
"Shards Of Lighting!" Kepron suddenly appeared behind Jack smacking him in the back with his stick, sending Jack to the opposite side of the room.  
"Monkey Strike!" Omi yelled flying toward Kepron.  
"Ju-Ju Flytrap Wind!" The horde of bees picked Omi up and slammed him into the wall where Jack was.  
"Fist of Tebigan! Serpants Tail!" From thin air: a ghost-like Fist of Tebigan was aimed at Kimiko.  
"Ha! That will go right through me!" Kimiko taunted.  
"Lets reverse that then! Reversing Mirror!" Kepron said as Kimiko's gloating died down, she was smacked to the other side of the room where Omi and Jack both were now.  
"Who likes the cold air? Woozy Shooter Ice! Sword of the Storm Ice"  
now Kepron conjured a small blizzard around the monks. All of them shivering except Kimiko who had veins of fire stood standing.  
"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko hands bursted into flames and vaporized the small partial blizzard around them. The sudden cold air becoming warm again brought up a breeze (A.N. This is how Hurricanes and Tornadoes form - do your homework)  
then Jack stood up.  
"Wudai Star Horizon Wind!" (A.N. Yes I know I added Horizon in there I think Jack needs somewhat of a different sig move than Rai actually had.) the wind stormed knocked Kepron through the wall and caused him to let go of his staff.  
Omi leaped outside freezing all of Kepron's hands and legs to the ground.  
"Tell us who sent you!" Omi demanded.  
"How about... no." Kepron said sarcastically.  
"Glove of Jisaku!" Kepron's staff picked itself up and broke the icing around Kepron's right hand. Kepron now clutching his staff said,  
"Silk Spinner Fire!" Now coming from the staff were small fire webs that burnt the ice at his feet and other hand.  
"Hahahahah! Dumb monks." Kepron was laughing historically.  
"This dude is creeping me out." Omi said backing away.  
"Hahahah! Moby Morpher." Kepron grew 6 feet taller.  
"Reversing Mirror! Ring Of The Nine Dragons." Now there stood three Keprons all around fifth-teen feet tall and had all there skills improved by three.  
"Shouldn't of the Reversing Mirror make him into...umm... negitive three of himself?" Jack said shaking.  
"Depends on how much of the Wu I wanted to use." Kepron said.  
"What does that mean?" Kimiko said.  
"Don't you see if he has all the powers of the Wu he transmuted his powers with then he can determine how much of their total power to use." Keith said now popping out with the other monks including Clay.  
"Goody-goody more party guests, this just keeps getting funnier." Kepron said laughing.  
"Laugh now for one there are twice the number of us then you three stand no chance." Richa said.  
"Do your math girl if three of you couldn't stop one of me in my normal form then how do you think eight of you do against three of... me." Kepron said as the two others of him started to break down in laughter.  
"Creepy." Jack muttered.  
-  
How you like chapter 14? 


	15. Wu Onslaught

Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xiaolin Showdown.  
-  
Chapter 15: Wu Onslaught 

"Omi!" Okin ran to his side, Omi startled by her loyalty. Kepron watched and all three smirked.  
"Third Arm Sash Fire! Fist of Tebigan Fire! Reflecting Mirror!" The Left-  
Kepron sprouted two flaming 'Third' Arm Sashes. It grabbed Kimiko, Jack and Richa and threw them to the other side of the temple grounds, splitting them from their friends.  
"Shroud of Shadows! Sphere of Yun Earth!" The Right-Kepron locked up Clay, Clyde and Keith and threw them to the opposite side of where the Left-Kepron threw the others. The Three Keprons successfully succeeded in splitting the team up. Omi and Okin were left with the original Kepron who kept faintly laughing nodding his head back and forth. Okin passed Omi the Reflecting Mirror and took out her Orb of Tornami the Reflecting Mirror morphed into the Orb right in Omi's hands.  
"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Okin flipped up in the air and became a large ice ball slamming into Kepron, the recoil knocking him back. Okin landed and the ice broke and she was un-armed.

"That move was off the rocker." Omi cheered for her.  
"Thanks... I think." Okin blushed.  
"Golden Finger! Amplifying Mirror!" Kepron pointed his staff at Okin who froze in her place.  
"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi behind Kepron aimed to have the water jet knock his staff out of his hand.  
"Glove of Jisaku! Amplifying Mirror!" His staff was un-effected.  
"Ruby of Ramses Wind!" Kepron moved Okin's time frozen body with the speed of win at Omi. Omi dodged but then heard a crash, Kepron was not only trying to hit him but slammed Okin into the building.  
"Wudai Pluto Ice!" Okin arose from the rubble of the building in a semi frozen armor.  
"Monkey Strike." Omi striked Kepron in the shoulder hoping that in pain would release the staff, but he still held onto it.

* * *

"Wudai Tremor Earth!" Clyde tried slowing down Right-Kepron who was anxiously coming in for his prey.  
"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay was at his side and they both managed to pull off an earthquake knocking Kepron down that the slam could be heard where Jack was.  
"Wudai Lunar Wind!" Keith was trying to hold down Kepron with the strength of wind. Clay preforming a move that out of the ground sprouted large stone hands clamping down Kepron.  
"Serpant's Tail!" Kepron transparent body was lifted up magically not effected by the stone shackles or wind then phased back into the battle.  
"Losers!" Kepron got into the crazy eyes and snickered uncontrollably.  
"Thorn of Thunderbolt! Eye of Dashi! Sword of the Storm!" Kepron took his staff and pointed upward vertically.(A.N. In episode Big As Texas and Sheng Yi Bu Dare the storm of sword conjured up lighting too occasionally)  
"Orb of Tornami! Black Beetle Storm!" Lighting goes for the highest target but it completely missed Kepron.  
"Interesting, quit interesting." Keith said as he stroke his beard that wasn't there.  
"Drop the silly speech and tell us what did he do?" Clay yelled.  
"Apparently he used the combination of wind, lighting and water to from some 'Storm' element. So now the Black Beetle is protecting him from the storm than from fire." Keith explained. (A.N. Kepron is a demon with supernatural powers, ect.  
So he combined the elements of a storm 'Sword of the Storm' - Wind + 'Thorn of Thunderbolt / Eye of Dashi' - Lighting + 'Orb of Tornami' to be protected from the storm with combination of Black Beetle)  
"He seemed to can't do anything as long as this lighting storm hits. So lets stay here." Clyde commented.

* * *

"Wudai Jupiter Fire!" Richa striked Right-Kepron and formed a circle made of fire on his chest.  
"Fire!" Richa rose her arms and the flames combusted.  
"Sands of Time! Black Beetle!" Kepron remained un-effected. Kepron's Tebigan-Fire-Sash arms were whipping in every direction.  
"Jack!" Kimiko returned with an arm full of Wu.  
"Silly girl." Kepron said as the Sash Fists turned their aim to get Kimiko.  
"No..." Jack zoomed in to protect Kimiko.  
"Wind!" "Fire!" The combination of Jack's and Kimiko's elements formed a flame wave that fended off the Sash Fists. Jack examined the Wu Kimiko got and got an idea.  
"Shard of Lighting!" Jack froze time, taking three Wu as well.  
"Shroud of Shadows!" Jack placed it over the remaining Wu Kimiko had to hide them. Time started up again.  
"Grr... that was cheap Jack." Kepron eyes shocked at Jack, growing tension in the air. Kepron saw Jack had the Wu and ignored Richa who was kicking and punching at him.  
"Eye of Dashi!" Kepron shot to kill Jack.  
"Reversing Mirror!" Jack attempt to counter.  
"Reversing Mirror! Amplifying Mirror!" Kepron argued.  
"Reversing Mirror! Amplifying Mirror! Reflecting Mirror!" Jack laughed a little too evilly. (A.N. Jack did bring someWufrom the furture...I know its confusing.)The lighting shot off the mirror tripling its energy and went back at Kepron three times the speed, this unique tatic caught Right-Kepron off guard.  
"Ahh it burns!" Kepron put both his hands on his head in some type of weird reaction.  
"Ring of the Nine Dragons!" Kepron resorted to his last... resort. 

"Not so fast! Amplifying Mirror Wind! Reflecting Mirror Wind!" Not only did Right-Kepron go back but Left-Kepron was also sent back to the original one.  
All the monks except Jack were confused even detective Keith or Kepron. All the monks regrouped and surrounded Kepron who was crouching down in disbleif.  
"Hehehehe..." Kepron kept snickering.  
"Fools... I did what I needed to. Chase got away and you don't know why he even came." Kepron said pausing to laugh.  
"I do its the Sword of-" Omi was cut off.  
"Not so fast Tangle Web Comb!" Kepron stopped Omi from finishing his sentence and the Comb also tossed Omi to Kepron.  
"I have a hostage now... Shard of Lighting!" Kepron did what he had to do to stop Omi.  
"Wushan Geyser!" Kepron activated as time started up again. Omi reflexed breaking through the tangle-vines and upper kicked Kepron, Kepron after the whole fight was badly injured.

* * *

"Adios amigos and amigas! Golden Tiger Claws!" Kepron's body vanished with a gust of wind.  
"Jack what did you do?" Clyde was the first one to ask.  
"Well it was simple..." Jack went on.  
"He activated the Ring to go back together but I boosted its power with the speed of wind twice. So the Ring caused all three Keprons to reform back into the original standing one"  
"Thats MY Jack." Kimiko swung her arms around him, Richa grunted.  
"You did good Jack." Omi patted him on the back.  
"I just got shivers down my spine. So few words but inspire so much fear"  
Clay joked, all four shared a laugh together as the other monks blinked not getting the humor.  
"Glad we had you guys around, I don't know what would of happened if you weren't here." Okin jumped for joy.  
"You would of managed, I'm sure." Kimiko said smiling.  
"Omi what scroll did Chase take?" Keith said jumping into the serious business.  
"I don't know, I remember helping Chase looking for recipe for herbal tea for sleeping." Omi said scratching his head.  
"Must of been the Wushan Geyser." Keith said acting as a detective once again.  
"Well it was the Sword of something...Kepron stopped you from finishing the sentence." Richa said.  
"What happened here!" Guan and Chase appeared running to examine the wreckage that happened here.  
"Is Melissa safe?" Chase asked.  
"Chase you came back." Clyde said.  
"What he was with me training out in the fields." Guan said swinging his arm around Chase protecting him.  
"How do we know thats not you and its really Kepron using Moby Morpher"  
Richa asked eyeing him.  
"We can explain." Omi said taking in a big breath before he told the others why they are here, for truth.  
-  
Write another chapter or study for a test... choices, choices. 


	16. Past Chasing Chase

Disclaimer I do not own any copyrights or anything related to the series Xiaolin Showdown.  
-  
Chapter 16: Past Chasing Chase

"Excellent Chase, you did well." Balsac said opening the scroll using telecensies.  
"Okay I did my part bring back Melissa." Chase said rasing his fist at Balsac.  
"Parting... is such sweet sorrow." Kepron joked.  
"Shut up! Balsac bring back Melissa now!" Chase yelled at Baslac, spitting as he said it.  
"Hahaha... One last task Chase." Balsac said his red eyes flickering.  
"No that was not part of the deal!" Chase yelled bursting a vain on his fore-  
head.  
"Really? I never recalled us having a deal, I recall you being my errand boy"  
Balsac told Chase.  
"Thats it I'm done here! I don't have to listen to you, I can still save Melissa from dieing!" Chase ran out of the blightened feild.  
"Your too late! Your past caught up with you!" Balsac yelled just enough so it was a whisper in Chase's ear.  
"Your lying! Golden Tiger Claws!" Chase took out the Tiger Claws he had all along.  
"Kepron do your job." Balsac now turning his head at Balsac.  
"Emperor Scorpian!" Kepron prevented the Tiger Claws from activating.  
"Damn you!" Chase rushed at Kepron.  
"Golden Finger!" Kepron litterally stopped Chase in his tracks.  
"All you can do is watch as poor Melissa die." Balsac said laughing.  
"Eagle Scoop! Golden Tiger Claws! Crystal Glasses! Amplifying Mirror"  
Kepron created a magical window showing the monks talking at the still-in-work-phase of the Xialoin Temple.

"Is this true? Your all from the furture?" Clyde said baffled.  
"I expected as so being there is no other temples containing Chosen Ones according to The Great Scroll." Keith said stroking a mustache that wasn't there.  
"Well I guess I can now catch some fresh air." As (Present/Older) Dojo jumped out of Omi's shirt onto his bald head.  
"DOJO! KOJO!" Dojo ran over to hug his two dragon realitives.  
(A.N. Remember in the Chase flashback there was a second Dragon as well,  
thus providing the final ingredient for Chase's soup? Well thats Kojo)  
"This is creepy..." Younger Dojo said.  
"Your telling me." Kojo said like she was going to faint.  
"This still doesn't mean that this Chase is the real one." Okin whispered eyeing Chase.  
"I know your talking about me. Why else will you whisper it to everyone BUT me?" Chase said now standing up. Unwary to the Monks but Chase Young (the one being held captive by Balsac) saw Kepron walking toward them in the Shroud of Shadows mode.

"Wait where is he!" Chase searched for Kepron if he was still here and this really isn't whats happening.

"Knowledge Planter... Knowledge Grower..." Kepron uttered waving his staff so it hit all of the ancient chosen ones.  
"I know he is evil." Keith said.  
"Same here." Clyde said.  
"Definetly the imposter." Richa said.  
"Agreed." Okin... agreed.  
"What we don't know that." Kimiko said standing up for Chase.  
"Yes, we cannot jump into conclusions." Omi said.  
"Don't you like me Omi, don't you trust me?" Okin said frowning at Omi.  
"Of course I do..." Omi said putting his head down so his chin touched his chest.  
"Well I agree with Kimiko." Jack said putting his hands on Kimiko's shoulders from behind her.  
"I agree with Jack... I mean Kimiko." Clay said. Jack gave his poutty face look and Clay said,  
"Sorry just not use to you being good"  
"Enough talk. Wudai Pluto Ice!" Okin leaped foot first going straight for Chase.  
"Nooo!" Melissa jumped in the way, just like Chase said in the furture that she did. Okin collided with Melissa instead and she fell straigh into her arms, Chase started crying the same exact second.

Watching this all over again, being able to do nothing even made Chase cry over again.  
"Kepron will pay for this."

"I am so sorry..." Okin said she even crying.  
"Why! She did nothing." Chase yelled at all of them. No one answered back.  
"She was kind, loving, strong, and pure. Do you know how hard it is to find a girl with common sense? With no angry problems? YOUR SOUL MATE"  
Chase went on crying holding her in his arms cheek-to-cheek with her face. Omi remembered this was the time Chase first thought of becoming evil.  
"Why!" Chase got up and and started what Chase told Omi 'the run he just wanted to get away from' this was the beginning of the him turning evil.  
"Wait!" Omi broke out in a going after Chase.  
"This isn't suppose to happen..." Kepron said still in his cloak.  
"Ruby of Ramseis! Shroud of Shadows!" Kepron used the combination of the Wu so no one can tell that he moved a stone out of place to tripped Omi.  
By the time Omi got up it was too late, or was it.  
"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Hopefully Omi could make Chase slip or atleast stop him from running.  
"Not again... Lunar Locket!" (A.N. Moon controls ebb and flow of water)  
Kepron had to work quickly. The cold water nearly got to Chase but then stopped,  
turning into ice.  
"I failed once again trying to get Chase become good once again." Omi said drooping her face in digust.  
"What do you mean?" Richa came up asking Omi and putting her hand on Omi's shoulder, just to have Okin quickly coming up to swat her hand off. Richa turned her back around her brunette hair whipping at Okin.  
"So this is how Chase becomes evil, because of me..." Okin said putting both her hands around Omi.  
"Its okay your didn't know, its my fault I should of told you." Omi said taking her hands off of him.  
"I also think it was because of..." Keith stopped and nodded at Jack.  
"Wind"  
Kepron was revealed behind all of them. (The Shroud effect could still be blown off with wind like the normal Wu)  
"Too late!" Kepron stuck his tounge out at them.  
"Golden Tiger Claws! Shard of Lighting!" Kepron vanished in a flash of light.  
"The sun is setting, the best thing for us all is rest. Chase will come back and we can still have a chance. Trust me." Guan said gesturing them all to go back to there sleeping quarters.  
"I guess so..." Clyde and Clay said scaring each other away.

"Fine I will help you." Chase admitlly said, the Golden Finger Grasp gave away.  
"Excellent, thats a good little Prince of Darkness." Balsac said as he was talking to a lap dog.  
"Now Chase, Kepron we must go retrieve the Sword. We shall all go as one true, Hellish Evil Vionlate Infernal Nusiance." Balsac said the floating scroll popped and disappeared.  
"So thats what Heylin means. How lame." Chase said calmly in his gentleman voice.  
"What do you expect I was mad at the time. Try and think of something better..." Balsac said laughing a perfectly normal laugh at the end.  
-  
Looks like Omi has a girl friend, and that Richa... 


	17. Finale

Story is offically over. This is due to me and my immaturity - I rambled on too long and too much for this story to be good. I should of took the shotgun of death to it around chapter nine or so. I mean look at this story, I think the first line of it is mis-spelled. I'll probably go back and fix the mistakes I have and make it better. So this story is dead, if anything I'll resurrect a new story similar to this - later on in my life. As of right now I always had good ideas for my Chase Young fanfic I started a bit. I'm also looking forward to making a Kingdom Hearts fanfic revolving around Axel. For those who actually after all this time have been faithful to me and managed to read this - then I thank you.

Thank You

I'm always willing to chat, I also had ideas for one more final chapter of this story in my head - that I never typed up. It was going to be long and one heck of a shocker, but as I said - I ramble. So I'm ending it hear.

/You have been TeRmInAtEd!\\\ 


End file.
